Naruto: King of Conquering Armies
by Naru-Mandoraekon01
Summary: What would happen if Iskander had been reborn after the Fourth Holy Grail War as Naruto Uzumaki and gave the boy all of his phantasms, powers and Ideals. What would happen to the world as Naruto, the new King of Conquerors rises up to take the Elemental N
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: King of Conquering Armies Reborn

* * *

><p><strong>-The Forest of Death-<strong>

Naruto panted in complete exhaustion, he was standing with his arms and legs spread out, blocking the giant snake that the missing nin Orochimaru had summoned from eating his teammate Sasuke, like he had almost been half an hour before. His whisker marks were thicker and darker, his canines sharper and his fingernails more claw-like, signs of the Kyuubi's interference. Naruto himself was a short boy and has cerulean blue eyes and crimson, spiky hair. Naruto's most prominent features, however, were the three whisker birthmarks on each cheek. His clothes consist of an orange tracksuit with blue on the shoulders area, a white swirl with a tassel on the left side, a red Uzumaki swirl on the back, a large white collar, orange pants with a shuriken holster on his right thigh, blue sandals and a blue forehead protector that was given to him by his older brother figure, Iruka Umino.

"That's it? That's all Orochimaru of the Sannin's got?" Naruto taunted the man as he fought to keep the snake at bay. "A bunch of overgrown garden snakes?"

"Why you little piece of Leaf trash!" Orochimaru snarled as a tick mark appeared on his forehead. "How dare you insult the greatest of the Legendary Three Sannin? I'll have your head on a pike, you mongrel! Aphodin! Eat him and keep his bones for a toothpick!" He roared to the snake beneath him.

"You'll have to do a lot better than that, Pedo-san," Naruto smirked as he spun around and stabbed the giant snake in the eye with a kunai. The snake let out a cry of pain before poofing away in a cloud of smoke. Orochimaru just snarled as he jumped onto the branches.

Naruto panted from exhaustion. Being blown through the forest by a large Wind jutsu, using the Kyuubi's chakra and holding that huge snake back from eating the emo, had taken a toll on him. But he kept a smile on his face and pointed his knife at the traitor sannin. He took a quick glimpse at his two teammates; both Sasuke and Sakura were still frozen in fear and astonishment. Naruto turned his head slightly towards Sasuke and smiled. "You're not hurt, are you scaredy-cat?"

Naruto's taunt cut through Sasuke deeper than any blade ever could and the egotistical teen quickly snapped back to reality at the jab to his pride. Sasuke activated his Sharingan and leveled a glare at Orochimaru. "Kukuku! Look who joined the party," Orochimaru laughed. "Those eyes… oh those beautiful red eyes. I can't wait to try them out myself." The ending was punctuated by a high pitch girly squeal, drawing sweatdrops from Team seven

"What do you mean by that, filth? You're not one of the Uchiha. The Uchiha are the elite of all Shinobi. You're just a wretched old fake that squirms in the dirt at the feet of the Elite," Sasuke sneered in his usual arrogance, his ego no doubt trying to overcome the jab to his pride from his redhead teammate.

"Foolish boy. You really have no idea what horrors I can bring onto your small soul," Orochimaru sneered.

"Bring it on, old fart!" Naruto shouted and stepped in front of Sasuke. Red chakra leaked out of Naruto's body, slowing beginning to assume a vague shape around his body into a fox-like cloak. "I can take you on, believe it!"

"Insolent brat," Orochimaru bristled and sank into the tree trunk. Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura searched the trees for him, but there was no trace of the traitorous Sannin.

"I guess he took off," Naruto smirked. He spun his kunai around his finger before returning it to his pouch. "I can't believe that guy had you and Sakura shaking in your sandals, Sasuke."

"Shut up you stupid Baka! Sasuke-kun was about to destroy that pervert when you had to go and show him up!" screamed Sakura, the insult to her 'precious' Sasuke-kun snapping her out of her frightened daze as she punched Naruto in the head.

"What do you mean Sakura-chan? The Snake Teme had you guys terrified!" Naruto protested as he rubbed his aching crimson nogin. While the two teammates continued to bicker, Sasuke leaned against the tree and pulled a bandage onto the self-inflicted wound on his leg.

'_I can't believe I froze up like that… That man's power… It was much worse than anything I've felt, except for Itachi. Why the hell did I freeze up and Naruto didn't? I'm an Uchiha dammit! It must have been that red chakra that was leaking off of Naruto… That power should be mine!'_ Sasuke thought as he kept watch on the trees.

Sasuke stepped away from the tree trunk and was about to grab a hold of the 'dope' when a sinister laughter cut through the air. The three Genin spun around in circles, but couldn't see anything. The laughter stopped and a soft twinkling of musical notes replaced it.

"Three pairs of eyes and not a single pair that can see a thing," Orochimaru said calmly as he appeared in front of Naruto with one hand behind his back. He leaned down and whispered directly into Naruto's ear. "But I can see. Kukuku, I see what you are, little Jinchuuriki!"

Naruto froze in shock and terror. '_How does could he know about Kyuubi?' _Naruto thought, while inside its cage, the Kyuubi growled and tried to force more chakra through the seal and into Naruto. Naruto's body shook with the sudden overload of power and red chakra poured off his body, forming a pair of long ears over Naruto's head and the beginnings of what seemed to be a bushy tail. His eyes turned red with slits, while his nails turned to claws.

"Now there will be none of that, little Jinchuuriki," Orochimaru smirked and the fingertips of his hidden hand burst into purple flame with Kanji over the tips of the fingers. **"Five Elements Seal!"**

Orochimaru then slammed his burning fingers into Naruto's stomach, the blow tore into Naruto's insides, cutting off the Demon's chakra and disrupting the boy's own chakra flow and control. The vile, red chakra vanished into the air and Naruto's features quickly returned to normal, yet twisted in pain, as he fell to the ground in front of the insane sannin.

"Pathetic pile of trash, I'll teach you to insult far more powerful people than you!" Orochimaru snarled and he slammed his foot into Naruto's chest with all of his strength. Naruto shot through the air in an orange-colored blur as his ribs snapped and he smashed into another tree with a bone-crunching thud. He hung there for a second, embedded slightly into the tree, before he started falling into empty space and then the forest floor hundreds of feet below.

"Naruto!" Sasuke shouted and hurled a kunai at his unconscious teammate. The kunai cut into Naruto's shoulder, before it pinned his jumpsuit to the tree, preventing him from falling to his doom.

"Fufufu, you shouldn't turn your back on your opponent so easily, my dear Sasuke-kun," Orochimaru chuckled. Quickly, the traitorous Sannin unnaturally extended his neck towards Sasuke. Then Orochimaru sank his teeth deep into the base of the Uchiha's neck.

Sasuke screamed in pain as Orochimaru's curse mark venom spread like a wild fire through the genin's body and then collected back at the puncture area. Three black tomoe-shaped marks, similar to Sasuke's Sharingan, formed just above the bite marks on the back of Sasuke's neck.

"Fufufufu. I've given you the little gift known as power, Sasuke-kun," Orochimaru whispered sweetly into Sasuke's ear, sending shivers down the boy's spine. "Use the power I've given you and become stronger than Itachi ever dreamed of. This is but the beginning of what I could give you. Seek me out and I shall bestow even more power onto you than you could imagine. At least, it will be more than what Konoha is holding back from you."

Orochimaru retracted his neck back from Sasuke's twitching body. "Remember what I said, Sasuke-kun. Survive and seek me out," the Sannin said before turning to mud.

"He was a clone!" Sakura exclaimed as she rushed to her crush's aid. She caught the boy just before he collapsed and held him in her lap. She looked around, but didn't see a single trace of the Sannin. After noticing that he was gone, she returned her attention to Sasuke. She placed a hand on Sasuke's brow and pulled away quickly.

"Gods, you're burning up," Sakura muttered and shifted the boy slightly, doing her best to resist groping her crush to find out the size of his cock and failing in the process, and reached into her pack for her water. She opened the canteen and carefully poured a small mouthful into Sasuke's mouth. The boy quickly swallowed the liquid and shuddered in pain.

"I need to get you outta here, Sasuke-kun," Sakura grunted as she struggled to pick up Sasuke's dead weight. She finally managed to hoist Sasuke onto her shoulders in a fireman's carry and, when she stood up to collect her pack, she suddenly remembered her red haired teammate. She looked up and saw him hanging from the tree, not moving and unconscious.

'_I can't leave the baka here all alone, Sasuke-kun and I need him so we can pass the Second Exam. If one of the other participants don't get him, one of the animals in this goddamned forest will. But I can barely carry Sasuke-kun as it is; there's no way I can carry them both at the same time!'_ She thought as she shift her crush to a more comfortable position. While Sakura wrestled with tiny fangirl moral compass, a sharp ripping sound tore through the treetops. Sakura's eyes grew wide as Naruto's jumpsuit ripped beneath the kunai holding him against the tree. She held her breath, hoping that the first rip would be the only one, that the cloth would hold and Naruto would stay right there until she could get Sasuke somewhere safe and come back for him.

The second rip erased the idea from her mind. Naruto's body slumped and swayed against the tree trunk, every movement making the rip larger. Desperate, Sakura reached into her kunai pack and hurled a kunai at Naruto, hoping to pin him back into place on the large tree. But Sasuke's weight on her back ruined her aim and the kunai buried itself just under Naruto's collarbone, piercing flesh and muscle as well as cloth. Sakura winced at the sight of the blood flying from the impact of her kunai knife and she would have covered her face in shame if Sasuke hadn't let out a moan and shuddered violently in pain. It took all of Sakura's feeble strength, that was caused by extreme dieting and not training, to keep the injured boy on her back.

"Ss… akura…" Sasuke whispered between painful breaths. Sakura blushed deeply, her inner self swelled with pride. '_Cha! Sasuke-kun needs me; he's calling out to me. When he needs help the most, he's calling out for me! This is it… once I nurse him back to health, he'll take me into his arms and…'_ She thought as she blushed up a storm when the Uchiha's hand grazed one of her 'breasts', her thoughts turning XXX-rated.

A loud crack brought Sakura from her perverted thoughts as the treebark holding the redhead in place gave way, he plummeted from the tree down to the forest floor, several hundred feet below them. "Naruto-baka!" Sakura cried out and ran to the edge of the branch she stood on, but didn't go after him as his body left her line of sight.

'_I have to take care of Sasuke-kun,' _she thought. '_There's nothing I can do for Naruto-baka anymore. Sasuke-kun needs me!'_

"**That's right. There was nothing you can do for that Baka. But Sasuke-kun still has a chance. He's fighting for his life, fighting for your love. He needs you to help him while there's still time."** Inner Sakura yelled in righteous fangirl fury.

'_But Naruto…'_ Sakura thought as her weak and insignificant moral compass tried to fight her fangirl side. "**Cha! Once Sasuke-kun is way better than that nobody, Naruto just gets in your way, you both can come back and find Naruto's body. You can give him a proper burial, that's what teammates do, right? After that you can console Sasuke-kun and help revive his clan." **Inner Sakura bellowed, somehow having a nosebleed.

Sakura blushed and giggled before she shifted Sasuke on her shoulders so her hands were free to "roam" along his body while she carried him. She cast one last look in the direction Naruto fell before hurrying off to find a place to nurse Sasuke back to health, while grabbing the emo's ass.

* * *

><p>-Forest Away from remainder of Team 7-<p>

Hitting the first tree during his long fall, forced Naruto back into the Land of the Living and into a world of brightly colored pain. He smashed through branches and slammed off of tree trunks. Naruto felt a few of his ribs snap as his became folded across a thick branch that then snapped under his momentum, he felt his arm rip and tear against the rough bark of another tree, even felt the sharp pain of the kunai below his collarbone dig deeper as he slammed against another tree, and finally, after falling for several hundreds of feet, he plunged headfirst into a deep lake.

The calm surface of the water felt like he had just jumped off the Academy building and failed to stick the landing, like in a few of their first lessons. The impact blew all the air out of Naruto's lungs and made the knife dig even deeper into his chest. Naruto choked on the ice cold water and he struggled for air as he tried to reach the surface. His head broke the surface and Naruto almost choked on the first heave of fresh air. Looking down at his bleeding chest, Naruto grit his teeth and ripped out the kunai. He looked at the kunai for a second, gave a confused frown the 'Property of Sakura H.' inscribed elaborately on the blade of the kunai, and tossed it away before slowly doggy paddling through the cold water. His broken bones barely able to keep him afloat, Naruto drifted for only a moment before he became fatigued and again slipped beneath the freezing water.

Naruto struggled to move his devastated and torn body, but his weak efforts did little to slow his descent into the dimly lit depths of the lake. Naruto tried to concentrate, tried to focus his chakra to his limbs, but only received blistering pain in his stomach for his efforts, slightly shocked when he saw blood trail from under his shirt at his attempts. Darkness began encroaching on the edges of his vision as he sank deeper and deeper into the abyss.

Naruto reached the bottom of the lake and tried to scream in pain, only bubbles escaping, when his broken arm landed on a sharp rock. Pain lanced through Naruto's jarred arm and he looked at the offending object, momentarily forgetting about the danger of drowning. Dirt and mud, kicked up by his rough arrival at the lake bottom, settled and Naruto saw a massive stone that had odd engravings on it and breaks around the edges. The stone itself was a thick grey block that had what seemed to be runes shining on it, despite the lack of sunlight at the lake bottom.

Naruto shook his head as he felt like it was calling for him. The lack of oxygen was beginning to make him lightheaded. He quickly tried to kick off the bottom, but only drifted a few feet upward before sinking back to the murky bottom.

'_Reach out O King. Rise again Iskander, King of Conquering Armies.'_ A voice said, echoing around the red haired Uzumaki as he struggled to breathe. High above the Forest of Death, storm clouds appeared in the sky. Thunder rumbled and streaks of lightning danced between the clouds, everyone in the forest looked up at the sky wondering what had happened to the clear, blue sky as they scrambled for the closest safe place. Team Seven never noticed due to one being at the bottom of a Lake, another unconscious and the last molesting the second.

Naruto's vision blurred as his body gave up it's struggle to reach the surface. He sank to the bottom, chest and belly first, his arms and legs spread eagled at his sides.

'_Reach out my King. Reach out!'_

Naruto looked closer at the stone. Words forming from the runes, but Naruto was unable to decipher any of the words due to the lack of oxygen in his brain. His vision darkened.

Naruto, using his last bit of strength, reached forward and pressed his fingers to the surface of the ancient stone. The exertion of that simple task caused Naruto's lungs to finally give out and he took in a deep breath of water.

'_It's so quiet down here,'_ Naruto thought as his brain beginning to shut down from the lack of air. '_It's… So calm… Nobody is fighting down here, no one's chasing me and attacking me. Guess it's not the worst place to end up.' _A sad smile pulled at the corners of Naruto's lips as he turned his thoughts to Hiruzen, the Sandaime Hokage and Naruto's surrogate grandfather. _I'm sorry Hiru-jiji; I guess I won't be taking that hat from you after all. I'm sorry Sasuke-teme, Sakura-chan, Kakashi-sensei; I tried my hardest. You guys will have to become great ninja without…'_

Naruto's eyes closed for the last time as he drowned. His body convulsed and his body stopped. He never saw the rift open in the sky and the massive lightning bolt in the form of an ox drawn chariot leave it to crash into the lake.

* * *

><p>-Naruto's Mindscape-<p>

Naruto woke up in what seemed to be the water of a sewer. Quickly panicking as he woke, he jerked upwards, sending water flying and took a deep breath of a deep, foul smelling air. He was sitting on his hands and knees, coughing up invisible water that he felt in his throat; the water surrounding him was only calf deep. Naruto coughed some bile out of his mouth and looked around the large sewer. He was in a massive dank and filthy sewer, a large and cylinder-like tunnel, the water pooled at his feet came from many of the rusted out pipes bolted to the walls.

Naruto got to his feet; all of the injuries and pains from the Sannin's attacks and his fall through the forest with the kunai in his chest were gone. Naruto started walking forward slowly down the corridor, somehow feeling like he was being pulled in that direction. The sounds of voices talking echoed throughout the sewer tunnel and Naruto walked faster.

The tunnel opened into a massive chamber with a massive cage at the end and what filled it stopped Naruto in his tracks.

At one end of the chamber was an enormous cage with thick bars and a piece of paper sealing the doors shut. Dead snakes covered the floor in front of the cage, the effects of Orochimaru's Five Element seal. At the cage, Naruto was shocked to see a massive muscular red haired man, the man was talking to a young girl that had fox ears sticking out of her pinkish/orange hair and a bushy tail sticking out of her blue kimono. She has golden eyes, and butt length pink/orange hair that she keeps in a ponytail that is held up by a blue ribbon. She was wearing a long-sleeved, dark blue and white kimono that fell just below the knees, open on the sides to reveal her thighs. The kimono only covered the upper part of her arms and the underside of her breasts, making Naruto avert his gaze with a blush. She also from what Naruto could see was wearing a pair of white panties and underneath the bottom of her kimono, she wore black leggings and a pair of sandals.

The two of them looked like they were having a nice conversation as he got closer, catching the man asking her why she was imprisoned.

Naruto was slightly shocked by everything he was seeing, he had never seen a man so large. The red headed stranger was well over six feet and nine inches tall and covered in thick slabs of muscle from head to toe, He has sternly chiseled features with eyes that give off a dazzling glow, seemingly able to overtake the younger redhead's soul in an instant with their sharpness, and burning red hair and beard; and he was the strangest dressed man Naruto had ever seen. He wears bronze armor with cuffs and greaves with fringes that leaves his arms and thighs unprotected. He wears a thick cape, with furry fringes like his cuffs, dyed in a similar red to his hair. It is luxuriously decorated, and looks like a curtain wrapping the stage of a theater.

The man bore a strange type of a straight and long sword at his waist, that had a golden lion's head placed on the end of the hilt. The man looked over his shoulder and smile down at Naruto. "I shall be with you in but a moment, young one," the giant said in a firm, but hearty voice. "First, I need to finish talking to this beautiful fox."

The man then turned his back to the young Uzumaki, who just sat there in stunned silence as he watched the strange people talk as if he weren't there.

"Hey boy!" the stranger said catching Naruto's attention as he walked over to him. "I need you to come here and remove this seal from the cage." The giant pointed to the large seal tag placed on the intersection between the cage doors, that seemed to be holding them shut.

Naruto's mouth hung open comically as the stranger held out his hand and waved it in front of his face. The stranger shook his head and rolled the kinks out of his shoulders, a bright smile on his face as he opened his mouth. "It's been a long time since I last left the Hero Throne, even one as short as this is refreshing," the stranger said and he looked down at Naruto. "So you are the one that is my reincarnation. Apologies friend, I assumed you would be larger."

It took Naruto another minute to find his voice. "Who… What… Huh?"

The older redhead laughed; it was a hearty laugh that started deep within his belly and sprang out happily. "Such was the reaction of Waver when meeting me for the first time, but that was a long, long time ago my young friend. What is your name, little one?"

"N-Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto said, still speechless at the sight of the man. "Such a strange name," The stranger said as he stroked his crimson beard. "But the strangeness of a man's name matters little. I am Iskander, the King of Conquerors, or as people thousands of years ago called me, Alexander the Great."

"Um, ok, Mr. Conqueror, where exactly are we?" asked Naruto politely. "We are in your, well our, mind, Naruto. What doth you remember before you arrival in this dismal place?" Iskander said as he patted the boy on the shoulder, having learned to be gentle with his pats, after he had sent Waver Velvet into a wall during the Fourth Holy Grail War.

"Um, we were fighting that pedophile Orochimaru-teme, who of course was only interested in Sasuke-teme like everyone else, when he hit me in the stomach with a weird purple fire and then kicked me into a tree, where it seemed I passed out. Next thing I know, I feel a lot of pain because I am hitting tree branches and bouncing off tree trunks and then I fell into a lake with one of Sakura-chan's kunai in my chest. After that… I think I drowned, didn't I?" He looked up at the giant with realization on his face.

"Nah, you didn't drown," Iskander laughed as he shook his head. "You were about to, but then you entered here after hitting that runestone, you entered your mindscape and somehow called me here, where I first encountered Ms. Tamamo."

"If this is my mind, how the heck are you in here, Dattebayo? Just what is going on here? And who is Tamamo?" Naruto asked, his nervousness forgotten as he became curious about why a hulking giant and a cute fox girl would be in his head.

"I am in your mind because I am what you would call your past life and when you hit that runestone, I was somehow brought here. She is Tamamo, I believe you humans call her Kyuubi," Iskander said and he raised his massive arm, pointing at the pink haired girl sitting in the cage, the mention of Kyuubi causing fear to flash over Naruto's face. "So you are my past life, she is the Kyuubi, whose actual name is Tamamo?" Naruto said, trying to sort out his confusion. "Did I get that all correct?"

"Indeed," The now named Tamamo said with a cute giggle at his expression, "you are so cute, Naruto-kun."

"Um, Tamamo-san?" Naruto asked, catching the fox spirit's attention. "Why did you attack Konoha?" The girl's expression immediately became downcast at the mention of what she did that caused her to be sealed inside the young redhead. "I didn't mean to, I was just minding my own business at my favorite shrine and some weirdo with an orange spiral masked and a red eye cast some genjutsu over me, making me go on a rampage and unleash my full power; also, my full name is Tamamo no Mae." Iskander just nodded while stroking his beard while he watched the supposed Fox Demon and his reincarnation interact.

"So, Iskander-san," Naruto said catching the giant's attention after he finished his conversation with Tamamo. "When were you alive and what were you famous for that got you called King of Conquerors?" Iskander smirked at the boy and sat down with a thud, his clothes turning into what seemed to be old blue jeans and a white shirt with a map across the chest, that clung tightly to his barrel shaped torso. "I led the largest army in the world from where I was from, I conquered dozens of nations and empires and lead hundreds of victories against any enemy, mainly that of Macedonia, my homeland and Persia, a great Empire that had been a long time enemy to my people." Iskander declared proudly as he thumped his chest. "I was a King."

"How long ago was that?" Naruto asked, excited that he was meeting an important figure without being tossed aside like a despised toy.

"A couple thousands of years," Iskander answered sadly. "My tale and so many other heroes are now long forgotten, lost in the cataclysm that tore the world apart, I believe it was one of the corrupt Holy Grails."

"What is a Holy Grail?" Naruto asked, curiosity flashing over his face.

"The Holy Grail is the Christian holy relic from the ancient world that received the blood of of a great man named Christ, many people consider it to be to be a Noble Phantasm," Iskander said as he had Naruto sit down in front of him. "The name is utilized as the name of an artifact purportedly capable granting any wish to whomever comes to claim it in the Grail Wars. Its advent is the ultimate goal of the Holy Grail Wars." He looked at Naruto, who had a look of awe on his face before Iskander began again. "In the War, I was what you would call a Heroic Spirit, a Great Hero of the past, I was famous for my Kingship and for becoming the Great conqueror I was. In the Fourth Grail War, I was summoned by a young boy named Waver Velvet, he entered the War because he wanted to be seen with respect by his peers. He is long dead now."

"I'm sorry about your friend," Naruto said. "Nah it's ok, there is no need; he may not have been a great warrior, but he was a great man and the halls of Elysium are brighter with his admittance. From what I've seen in your memories, young Waver would have liked you as well. Well, since we have met, since you are actually me reborn, you shall become the new King of Conquerors."

"The new… King of Conquerors?" Naruto asked in confusion. "But aren't you the King of Conquerors?"

"No boy, you can never be completely me, nor can I truly be you, young Naruto. You will always be Naruto Uzumaki, only as the new King, the King that will conqueror these lands. The Heroic essence that binds me to my Noble Phantasms shall pass onto you. You will become a King, a Legend, just as I was. You shall gain my strength, stamina, speed, reflexes, agility, Noble Phantasms and durability. All of your senses will become sharpened tenfold, your already impressive healing factor from your lineage and having Lady Tamamo inside you, shall become a true regeneration; you, Naruto, shall become an immortal conqueror! Mastery of any and all forms of combat that I have gained in my life as a King and a Servant of the Grail, shall now become yours, as well as my armor and my Sword of the Kupriotes. Lastly, the Gordius Wheel and my endless armies shall be yours to command." Iskander said with a hearty laugh, clapping the boy on the back each time he got excited.

"This is completely and utterly insane," Naruto muttered as he stared in shock at the great King. "First I am drowning, now I'm going to be immortal and super strong, with something called a Noble Phantasm and…"

"No boy, nothing in all of Time truly lives forever," Iskander interrupted his reincarnation. "I myself and hundreds of Heroes and Villains are proof of that." Naruto sighed and rubbed his aching head. "Ok, but still, this is a lot to take in. What about me being a shinobi? Will I still be able to use chakra?"

"I fear that I know nothing of this chakra or of being a, what was the word? Shinobi?" Iskander said as he stroked his crimson beard in thought. "The only shinobi I knew of were called Assassin and they were cowards and weaklings that hid in the shadows, skulking, and I can see that with the Assassins of your time, this is not true. I can not foresee what will happen when this conversation ends and you take all of my, well our, powers."

"And what about her?" Naruto asked as he pointed to the still caged fox girl, who in turn waved cheerfully at them when Iskander turned to look at her. "I fear that she must remain as well. Unless of course, you are able to let her out of this place, then she can stay close to you." Iskander said as he turned back to Naruto. "In my time and Land she was known as a greatly liked spirit, always cheerful and happy. I am not sure of what got her imprisoned inside of you, but Lady Tamamo shouldn't be imprisoned like this, maybe you could try removing her from your body, so that she can be free once more."

"Hey, um, how am I gonna learn how to do all of this stuff? Who's gonna train me?" Naruto asked as he noticed the giant's armor forming on his own body as it left Iskander, the Sword of the Kupriotes appearing on his hip. He was looking a tad confused as the King of Conquerors began to fade from his mindscape.

"Training will be always be necessary to fully be able to use my powers and rule this land," Iskander replied as he stared down at his fading feet. "You shall gain my memories and knowledge in the transference, but my powers shall grow at the same rate you do. Until you fully mature, practical use of your powers will take a long time to master and much hard work will be needed. In time, as you grow, you will learn from my memories and train until you are as powerful as I was, if not even more so."

"Hehe, I was wondering if I was going to wake up looking like well you?" Naruto smiled and rubbed the back of his crimson head sheepishly.

"Like me?" The man asked confused.

"Yeah, you are like the biggest guy I have ever seen or met!" Naruto exclaimed as he compared his short height to Iskander's giant frame. "Well, except for Choji's dad when he does his clan's Expansion jutsu, but you're still the biggest person I've ever seen without using a jutsu!"

"Ha ha, such a thing would be an interesting sight for me to see and perhaps do battle with. I too had many a friend capable of many different feats! Hmm, such a memory serves purpose. My Gordius Wheel is ageless and close to indestructible, unless you have an Anti-Fortress Noble Phantasm like the King of Knights. My friends and fellow heroes had such gifts, like my Gordius Wheel, perhaps their relics and weapons have survived like my legacy has. Search the world and you may find the legacies of the Ancient Heroes," Iskander said with a smile.

"There's other cool stuff from your time lying around too? All right, Dattebayo!" Naruto said in excitement as he pumped his fist in the air eagerly.

Iskander scratched his head sheepishly and smiled at the younger redhead. "Interesting as you are, time has grown short, Master Naruto. Are you ready?"

"Um, I…" Naruto paused. His mind raced. '_At this rate, things will never be the same around here after this,'_ the new King thought. '_I'm never going to be normal, never going to be accepted by the village after this. There's a good chance the civilians might hate me even more after all of this… I don't care about them anymore. I don't understand what exactly is going on, but I gotta get back to help Sasuke and Sakura-chan. And seeing Iskander says that I'll become as strong and have the same powers as him, then that's good enough to for me. I'll show all of those assholes in the village that I'm not a demon and I'll protect my precious people, no matter what!'_

"Let's do it." Naruto said as he sent a determined look to the almost completely gone giant. "You have a good heart," Iskander smiled and placed his hand on the redhead's shoulder. "I know this decision is never an easy one to make, even when it has already been made for you by others, with either good intentions or bad. Always know that all the might and power of the King of Conquerors and my endless armies will always be with you through life and even death. Honor your comrades and know, no matter what happens, to win, but not destroy; to conquer, but not humiliate; That is what true conquest is!" Iskander said smiling cheerfully. "Glory lies beyond the horizon… Speak of conquest and demonstrate it!"

"I'll remember that, my King," Naruto smiled as the rest of the ancient king faded away. "Goodbye and good luck on your conquests, Naruto, King of Conquerors," Iskander said and he gave a mighty yell as he faded away, like he was going to battle. Naruto stared at the sword he held in his hand for a moment. Naruto felt a great calm swell over him, the prelude to the new, yet ancient, power he was about to claim. Naruto tightened his grip on the Spatha's handle and swung it towards the ceiling of the sewer, even as the dank, dark place was changing into a large forest. An orange light-like slash appeared in the air above him as a large bolt of lightning enveloped him and his world world turned a bright white.

* * *

><p>-A clearing a few miles from the lake-<p>

Sakura giggled as she played with her unconscious crush's hair, she had always wanted to be able to touch him like this. She had already seen him in his birthday suit, when she first checked for any wounds that she couldn't see… Unable to stop herself from molesting Sasuke's body after seeing his uncovered manhood. She had even just taken his virginity by sucking his unconscious form off.

'_Finally, Naruto-baka isn't here to get in my and Sasuke-kun's love!'_ Sakura cheered in her head, her earlier feelings of sadness about her red haired teammates fall completely gone. The pink haired girl stiffened slightly as she felt one of her sensory tags at the edge of the clearing go off and a voice rang out.

"Give us your little boyfriend and we won't kill you."

* * *

><p>-Forest of Death-<p>

A great blast of thunder shook the entirety of the Forest of Death, causing everyone including a certain Sannin to jump in shock, and Naruto rose above the surface of the Lake, his injuries healed and none of his visible cuts and slashes gone. His muscles were more defined, not completely to the extent of his past lives at the moment, but he still felt stronger than he had ever been in his life. His malnourished frame was gone, leaving a muscular and lean form in its place and he was covered in Iskander's armor, with the sword at his hip. His red hair had become slightly wilder and his eyes had obtained a piercing glare.

Naruto took a deep breath of the fresh air, his slightly abused air lacking lungs slightly sore and he looked out at the surrounding forest, taking in the sights, sounds, and smells with his enhanced senses. He looked off to his left as he heard Sakura's screams a few miles away.

Naruto reached down and picked his sword up off the ground. He stared at the blade and tossed it gently from hand to hand. Naruto gave the spatha a few test swings, gauging the weight, and surprised himself with the ease and familiarity he handled the ancient sword.

'_Heh, Iskander told the truth about having all of his memories,' _Naruto thought. '_It feels like I've used this blade all my life. But I'll have to sort the memories out and talk to Tamamo-chan later; right now, it's time to give these new abilities a little test drive, Uzumaki style!'_

Naruto gripped his blade in his hand and slashed it into the air over his head in order to open up a rift in the empty space resembling a gaping mouth. With a thunderous roar and a tremor, a massive battle chariot emerged from the rift onto the ground right in front of Naruto, who nodded his head in respect for it's previous owner, Naruto climbed onto the chariot and grabbed hold of the reigns, whipping them and the Bulls at the front took off through the air with a mighty bellow. Lightning scorched the ground around the chariot as it flew off through the sky above the Forest of Death as he searched for his teammates.

* * *

><p><strong>Heya guys and gals, Naru-Mandoraekon01 here. I decided to make this story after noticing that there are no Rider Zero and Naruto crossover stories at all. In this story Naruto will be having all of Iskander's powers and Noble Phantasms and become the new King of Conquerors. Just so you all know, Iskander is Alexander the Great's real original name so that you guys don't throw a hissy fit over it and declare that it is bad spelling. This will be mainly SasukeSakura/Civilian Council and Danzo for bashing and Naruto will be slowly but surely conquering the Elemental Nations. Ths is a Harem fic, so expect there to be a lot of the Ladies with Naruto, Ino will no longer be an Uchiha fangirl, especially after the next chapter. **

**Slight Spoiler: Sakura will be killed early in the story.**

**Harem**

**Rin Kurohagi (Oc)- Reincarnation of Saber Nero/Main Wife/Head General**

**Tenten Higurashi- General/Gladiator Manager/wife**

**Ino Yamanaka- wife**

**Hinata Hyuuga- wife**

**Hana Inuzuka- wife**

**Tsume Inuzuka- wife**

**Tsunade Senju- Medical Corps Head/wife**

**Yugito Nii- wife**

**Samui Nii- wife**

**Mei Terumi- lover/Mizukage**

**Haku Yuki- wife**

**Tayuya Uzumaki- Lover/Bodyguard**

**Temari no Sabaku- wife/Ambassador from Suna**

**Tamamo no Mae- Kyuubi/lover**

**Anko Mitarashi- Wife/General**

**Head Generals (Ones given the Noble Phantasms):**

**Rin Kurohagi (Oc)- Saber Nero's Reality Marble**

**Tsunade Senju- I gave Tsunade Berserker's God Hand: Twelve Labors Noble Phantasm, because it is basically her Hundred Healings jutsu augmented.**

**Arthuria Pendragon(Saber)- Excalibur and Avalon**

**Diarmuid Ua Duibhne(Lancer Zero)- Gae Buidhe and Gae Dearg**

**Tenten Higurashi- I gave Tenten the Unlimited Blade Works as an augmentation as an augmentation to her weapons, plus given her weapons fetish.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: First Conquest, becoming a Savior

**I forgot to do this with the first chapter, but I do not own Naruto or anything from Type/Moon. Wish that I did though, there would have been several differences especially with Shirou, he would have been a lot more accepting that death does happen and that not everyone can be saved like what he believed.**

* * *

><p><strong>-Forest of Death-<strong>

Naruto sighed and cracked his neck to remove a kink from staying underwater in his wounded state. "Ah, that feels better…" The redhead said as he looked down into the forest canopy from where he was flying above it, a sweatdrop forming over his head. "Ok, maybe this wasn't one of my better ideas," Naruto said as he stared down at the impenetrable canopy.

"Oh well," The Uzumaki said with a slight sigh. "I shall consider this my first conquest!" He roared, swiftly pulling the spatha from the scabbard on his hip and directing the chariot to slam through the trees. The impact created a massive explosion of sound that caused every genin for miles around to jump in panic.

* * *

><p><strong>-Clearing in the Forest of Death-<strong>

Orochimaru and his assistant, Kabuto, jumped almost cat-like as the explosion went off close to their destination. '_That is getting annoying!'_ The Sannin thought as he turned back to Kabuto who he was giving the new assignment of following Sasuke through the forest to the tower to test the Sannin's future host. "... Do you need anything repeated Kabuto-kun?"

The grey haired nineteen year old shook his head, "No Orochimaru-sama, I got everything." He said as he turned to go back to his team so they could finish their part of the exam.

Suddenly the two traitors stood stock-still, staring in shock as a golden and maroon battle chariot carrying the red haired Uzumaki that Orochimaru believed to be dead, flew past them at high speeds. It tore down a few trees and had already gone four kilometers, before the two shinobi snapped out of their stupors. Kabuto was inevitably the first to voice his thoughts on the situation.

"What the fuck?"

* * *

><p><strong>-Sakura and Sasuke's clearing-<strong>

The Otogakure team and Sakura jumped again in the middle of their battle as they heard a massive explosion in the distance. '_Goddammit! What the fuck is going on over there!?'_ Kin thought as she looked off in the direction of the blast. '_That's the Third blast already!'_

Sakura panted heavily as she looked back over to the invading genin team, gripping her left arm in obvious pain with the kunai buried into her shoulder; her bubblegum pink hair clung to her sweaty, billboard sized forehead. Blood dripped from multiple cuts on her face, arms and legs along with a deep wound on her stomach from when the brown haired Sound Genin with the weird wind tunnels in his palms, hit her with several shuriken and kunai, along with a her right ear being shot from being hit with whatever the bandaged boy had on his arm.

'_This is really, really bad,'_ the pinkette thought in a near panic. '_These Sound genin are too strong to just be any normal Genin. They broke all my traps; that one dressed like a mummy beat up Lee, and he attacked Sasuke-kun! There's no way I can take them all at once. I'll have to wait until the rest of Lee's team comes looking for him for help.' _Sakura quickly jumped back as Dosu, the bandaged wrapped Genin, leapt at her and he swung his strange Melody Arm at her. Even though she dodged the punch, the Melody Arm sent vibrations through the air and Sakura immediately lost her balance as she felt her ear breaking and felt nauseous. She fell to her knees and fought the urge to empty her already empty stomach.

"You saw what my melody arm did to that spandex wearing freak and you still tried to dodge my attack, Gods you are a stupid slut?" Dosu sneered as he kicked her back into the tree behind her. "My Melody Arm can quickly turn your insides into mush faster than any punch would. Catch her, Kin!"

The girl on the team nodded, and hurled a salvo of senbon towards Sakura. Sakura recovered and ducked at the last second. The needles landed harmlessly in the grass behind her.

"Cha! Missed me, you ugly bitch! That's why I'm far more awesome than Ino-pig and what you deserve for being such drabby and ugly whore like that skimpy proctor. There's a reason why Sasuke-sama only wanted me!" Inner Sakura bellowed in fangirlistic fury.

The self-righteous fangirl smirked at Kin and drew her last kunai before standing up. Just as she got to her feet, Sakura heard what sounded like a salvo of church bells and her vision began to distort. She dropped her kunai and gripped her head as she threw up some stomach acid.

"What's wrong, pinky? Something wrong with your head?" Kin smirked, her words dripping with sarcasm. "This is only the first part of my Genjutsu. In Otogakure, this isn't even considered an attack; it's used for training academy students in the art of genjutsu. Now this, on the other hand, is an attack." The kunoichi genin tugged on the ninja wire attached to her senbon. Tiny bells began ringing with the tug, but to the Haruno, it sounded like someone had decided to strike a massive bell inside her already throbbing head. Sakura fell face first to the ground, grabbed the sides of her head, and screamed bloody murder, alerting several participating teams within the next few kilometers. Sakura couldn't hear herself scream, but it echoed through the forest and sent chills up the spines of any Genin within earshot.

Kin rolled her eyes at the pathetic girl in front of her, disgusted that this type of girl was tarnishing the name of Kunoichis everywhere, as she stopped tugging on the ninja wire. Sakura rolled about on the ground, sobbing as she tried to stop her ears from bleeding. Kin walked over and hauled the pinkette up by her long hair.

"You really are pathetic," Kin said, giving the pink hair a yank. "Any more bells would've driven someone like you insane, turned you into a brain-dead waste of space. Lucky for you, you aren't even worth using any of the chakra needed for that level of a genjutsu." Kin reached into her pouch and pulled out another trio of senbon. Kin then pulled Sakura up by her long hair and aimed the senbon at her throat. Sakura feebly tried to free herself, but she lacked the strength to break Kin's grip on her hair; she didn't even have the strength to pull a shuriken from the pouch on her thigh and cut her way out. She stared up at Kin and at the tips of the senbon and let out a pitiful whimper as she tried to imagine her Sasuke coming to her rescue, not even thinking that her former red haired teammate would come to help her like he always has.

'_I'm doing you a kindness, though you don't deserve it for slandering the name of Kunoichi everywhere. Death will be a lot more pleasant that what Zaku and Dosu would do to you.' _Kin thought as she tightened her grip on Sakura's hair, took aim, and drew her hand back. The trio of senbon gleamed in the sunlight. Sakura looked away and closed her eyes tightly.

"Oh, no you don't bitch!" Ino Yamanaka screamed as she crashed into the clearing with her teammates trailing behind her. She kicked Kin in the stomach, launching the girl away from her pink haired hostage. Kin flew backwards, ripping out some of Sakura's hair, causing said girl to give a pain filled half choke, half scream, and dropping her weapons, and she impacted the tree root in front of the hollow that held Sasuke several feet away.

Shikamaru looked around the clearing, taking in as much of the sights as he could, already forming strategies, while Choji put away his chips bag. "Looks like we found you guys just in time," Shikamaru said. "Are you alright Sakura-san?" The pinkette looked up at the three genin of Team Ten and nodded weakly towards the shadow user.

"Get the girl you just kicked, Ino. Choji and I will take care of these guys." Shikamaru said as he got into a stance.

"Got it, Shikamaru," Ino growled and she began flashing through several hand signs for her Mind Transfer jutsu.

Across the clearing, Dosu and Zaku looked at each other and laughed. "What is it with these Leaf Genin?" Zaku sneered as he stared at the new comers. "They are just like cockroaches crawling from the woodwork! Each one as weak as the next, Dosu, you take the one with pineapple hair and leave the girl for Kin. I'll take the fatass."

Shikamaru, Ino, and even Sakura inhaled sharply. A dangerous quiet filled the clearing as they looked at Choji.

"What. Did. You. Call. Me. Bub?" Choji asked, he began trembling in rage, making Shikamaru back away slowly from the enraged big boned boy.

"Fat. Ass."

Choji's fists started to shake and the ground beneath him cracked and broke. "Call me fatass just one more time…"

"Fat—"

"I'M NOT FAT!" Choji roared and he slammed his enlarged fist into Zaku, sending the enemy genin airborne, then he began going through his families jutsu signs. "Human Meat Tank!" Choji's body tripled in size as he became a massive ball of rotating muscle and flesh. He barreled towards the falling Zaku and nearly crushed the Sound Genin before he could jump aside. Choji spun into a tree and came around again, charging recklessly at Zaku.

Zaku grit his teeth, angry that a 'fat' kid had just injured him, and held his ground while holding out his arms. "Wind Release: Decapitating Airwaves!" Zaku yelled and thrust his palms out towards the rolling Akimichi. Large blasts of wind fired from the holes in Zaku's palms and crashed into his assailant. For a moment, the power of Zaku's wind fought against the force of Choji's rolling, devastating anger and the two forces held in a stalemate.

Choji let out a roar that was muffled by his expanded body as he spun faster against the wind currents and he slowly forced his way forward towards the genin that made the mistake of pissing off an Akimichi. Several wires of kunai appeared around Choji's body, the blades acting to increase the traction and lethality of his attack.

'_Damnnit, this shouldn't be possible!'_ Zaku panicked as he started pouring more chakra into the tunnels. '_How can he be stronger than my wind blasts? I will not lose to this fat piece of leaf trash!'_

Zaku snarled at the rolling Akimichi that was threatening to crush him and channeled more chakra into his arms. His attack doubled in size and pushed Choji back again. Choji dug deeper and continued to grind forward. Zaku's arms began to waver in exhaustion and he canceled his jutsu and leapt out of the way, just before Choji crushed the ground the brown haired boy had been standing on before, causing debris to fly in all directions.

Choji rolled into the tree line, using the tree trunks like a ramp to change direction, and hurtled himself back towards his opponent. Zaku cursed under his breath and tried to jump away again, but suddenly he found that he couldn't move his body. He looked down at his feet and saw a long black shadow attached to his own that trailed back to the pineapple haired boy.

"Kagemane no Jutsu successful," smiled Shikamaru, "Flatten the asshole, Choji."

Zaku trembled as he watched the enraged spiked ball of the Akimichi heir hurtle towards him. He struggled against the Nara's famous Shadow Possession, but it was no use, he couldn't even twitch a finger.

"You shouldn't have forgotten about me, trash!" Dosu snarled as he charged at Choji. He leapt to Choji's side, away from the spinning rows of razor sharp kunai spikes, and whipped his Melody Arm out towards the boy. The vibrations coursed into and around Choji, obviously made worse by the spinning of his massive form. Choji spun out of control and headed straight for Shikamaru.

"You gotta be fucking kidding me, this is too troublesome," Shikamaru moaned in disappointment as he canceled his Shadow Possession and leapt out of the way of his berserk best friend. Choji crashed into a massive tree, causing a small explosion of wood splinters and dirt erupting outward, knocking himself out and trapping Shikamaru in the rubble.

"Thanks Dosu," Zaku said as he picked himself up. "That Jutsu is way too troublesome." Shikamaru sneezed from his position in the rubble, while back in Konoha Shikaku sneezed all over his wife causing him to sleep on the couch later that night.

"You got sloppy, Zaku," Dosu snarled as if he were a noble talking to an ant. "I won't save you next time."

"Whatever Dosu. What should we do with these ants?" Zaku asked and gestured towards the downed members of Team Ten. "I say we make them pay for interfering. And you know I enjoy making my prey scream," Dosu sneered, a sick and perverted gleam in his visible eye as he looked over at Sakura, sending shivers up Shikamaru and Sakura's spines.

"I think I will have some fun with the blonde one then, she has a nice ass," Zaku said with a dark sneer that sent shivers down Sakura's spine as she took the Academy's basic Taijutsu stance.

"If you two are done with this completely perverted male bonding, I suggest you pay attention to me assholes," Kin said. She stood in front of Ino and Sakura with her own senbon needles at her throat.

"Kin, what the hell are you doing idiot?" Zaku asked. "Get away from my toy so I can claim her already."

"You will not touch me, billboard brow, or either of my teammates you sick piece of shit!" Kin roared and threw a handful of senbon at Zaku. The Oto genin easily dodged them and pointed one of his hands at Kin. "What the fucking hell has gotten into you, you bitch?"

"That's not Kin," Dosu whispered. "Look." Zaku craned his neck to the side and saw the blonde behind Kin slumped to the ground with her eyes closed. Zaku smiled at the sight.

"Ah, the old Yamanaka body snatching technique. Well, then I guess we have to surrender or else you'll kill our teammate, right?" Dosu said as he covered his melody arm and Zaku lowered his arms.

"Who's a smart boy, Mr. Ugly?" Ino said through the possessed girl. "Just leave the area and I'll release your teammate once you're a good distance away."

"Uh-huh, ok. And, just so we're clear, what will happen if we don't?" asked Zaku.

"Then your teammate dies, painfully." A fresh handful of senbon appeared in Kin's hand and tickled the underside of her chin.

"Sounds good to me!" Zaku yelled happily and he fired a fresh blast of wind chakra at the black haired girl's body. Ino seeing the danger quickly cut off her jutsu and returned to her own body, leaving Kin in the way of the blast of wind. The blast hit Kin in the chest and knocked her into the air, slamming her into the trees. She landed amongst the tree roots, her back and legs twisted at an unnatural angle as she was bent backwards over the root lifelessly.

"Wh-what the f-fuck do you think you are doing asshole?" shouted Ino. "She was your teammate!"

"She was a weakling and not worthy enough to be on our team," Zaku said as he walked toward Ino. Terrified and shocked, Ino drew a kunai and swiped it at Zaku. He dodged her first swipe easily and caught her by the wrist.

"In Sound, there is no room for weakness," he said and twisted Ino's wrist. She screamed as she felt her forearm snap. Zaku slapped her across the face, knocking her down. "Only the strong survive in this world and whoever is the strongest gets the toys," he knelt down over her and began groping Ino's breasts harshly, while Sakura just stared on in shock.

Ino struggled, but she was unable to break Zaku's hold on her. She cast a panicked look at her teammates, but they both remained unconscious. Ino even looked at Sakura for help, but the girl was in no condition to do anything.

Ino cringed and turned her head away from Zaku's; his breath was foul and the dark marks continued to spread across his face. "Sakura…" Ino whispered a plea for help. Sakura struggled to get up, but she quickly fell back down.

"Don't worry about your little friend. I'll have her right after you," Zaku sneered at the pleading Kunoichi before him. "Like I said, all that fighting left me with a big appetite." He tightened his grip on Ino's shirt and pulled, ripping the top in two and revealing Ino's pale, bandage-clad chest. Her short skirt quickly followed. Zaku's lust-filled eyes widened in their appreciation of Ino's breasts and his hand reached toward her again.

"Please… someone…" Ino whispered and closed her eyes tight. She felt Zaku's fingertips on her chest, felt the pit in her stomach deepen and repulsion crawl up her spine… and then there was nothing. No unwanted touch, no pawing fingers, no rank breath as she heard thunder.

Suddenly, a blast of lightning struck the ground between Zaku's groping hand and Ino, throwing the to be rapist back from the blonde. Ino opened her eyes just a fraction. Zaku was still right in front of her, but she no longer held his attention. His brown eyes were turned skyward. Ino followed his gaze and saw a young red haired man hovering in the air above them on what looked to be a chariot pulled by twin bulls. "What the hell?" she muttered, the Sound genin and her vulnerable state temporarily forgotten.

"What the fu-" Zaku began, only to be interrupted by a roaring that filled the clearing, everyone looked up to see the massive chariot pulled by two massive bulls and covered in lightning flying towards them. Shikamaru freed himself from the rubble and grabbed his stunned blonde teammate, then jumping out of the way again.

The chariot crashed into the forest floor, sending up dust cloud and debris that everyone dodged. Everyone went into ready stances as a loud familiar voice rang out over the clearing as the cloud of dust dissipated. "Shinobi! Sheath your Blades!" All of the Leaf genin's jaws dropped as they saw their red haired comrade standing in the chariot with his arms raised above his head, Ino was one of the only ones to notice his new muscular figure off the bat. "For you stand in the presence of a King!" The Uzumaki finished with a bellow.

Everyone in the clearing just stared on at the redhead, some in shock and all dumbfounded. Naruto chuckled at all of their looks, while Iskander facepalmed in embarrassment from where he was sitting in the Heroes Throne next to Cu Chulainn watching his reincarnation.

"... Naruto?" Shikamaru said as he picked his jaw up from the ground before the others. "What the hell are you doing? Where did you get that chariot? What did you mean by you are a King?"

The Nara's questions got everyone to snap out of their stupors. "Wha… Naruto-baka…?" Sakura stuttered as she stared up at the boy she thought had died when she saved Sasuke. Naruto looked over in the direction of the pinkette. "Oh, Sakura-chan!" Naruto shouted making her 'eep'. He jumped down from his chariot, making the contraption and the oxen pulling it disappear in golden particles and walked over to her, pulling the kunai knife that had been in his chest out from his side pouch. "Here's your kunai, I'm still trying to figure out why it was in my chest."

His innocent statement got looks of shock from Team Ten and the hidden Team Nine. Sakura wanted to shrink into herself as she noticed the other gathered genin's looks. Ino was especially shocked at the news, she may have thought her fellow blonde to be an idiot at times, but she didn't expect Sakura to stab said teammate.

_'It seems Sakura took a beating from the Sound team. You would think she would learn by now, book smarts mean nothing in the real world.' _Naruto thought as he looked around in silent contemplation, using his head instead of just rushing in as usual. '_I'm surprised Shikamaru and his team helped though; probably Ino wanted to save Sasuke or something. Lee as well, but in his case to save Sakura.' _Naruto continued to stare and felt two hidden chakra signatures in the distance; one felt like the bun haired girl from the first exam, '_So the other must be that Hyuga that was with her and Lee.'_ He thought.

Naruto looked over at the attacking squad and tapped into the Charisma ability he received from Iskander, "You in the bandages," He barked as he pointed at the mummy looking genin, everyone snapped to attention, the teams from Konoha blushing slightly. "If you leave your scroll here and go, I will forgive this attack upon my comrades. If you do not I will kill you." Naruto said in a commanding tone.

The brown haired boy that had been about to rape Ino glared at the Uzumaki, even while he was shaking from fright, "You think you can order us around, Leaf Trash!" He demanded in anger as he tried staring down the imposing boy, who seemed to be staring into his soul.

"I was not talking to you, boy, I was talking to the one who leads your little group. Do not test my patience." Naruto said, his voice taking on the intimidation as he glared down at the obviously mentally challenged idiot. This just stirred Zaku's anger even more, "Die you son of a bitch! Wind Release: Extreme Decapitating Airwaves!" He screamed in fury as he sent a fierce blast of wind that tore up the ground at the blonde. Naruto felt the air shift and swiftly pulled his spatha from it's sheath and he sliced the wave in half vertically as it came towards him. The rest of the wave forked past him destroying some trees around the clearing, unknowingly making a certain Uchiha stir in his unconscious state.

Zaku was just staring in shock at how this leaf genin beat his Airwave attack like it was nothing. "Are you done yet? I am not in the mood to play with you, Runt." The redhead said in an annoyed tone from his position in front of the others. _'That boy stopped Zaku's Airwave attack with just a swing of his blade! No way, we can get the blasted Uchiha with this guy around.'_ Dosu thought as he gripped his arm to stop shaking, it felt like he just wanted to bow to the imposing redhead.

"So if we leave our scroll, you'll let us go?" Dosu asked slightly trembling as he pulled out his team's earth scroll, drawing the young man's attention from his arrogant teammate. Naruto turned to the bandaged genin and raised a crimson eyebrow, "You did hear what I just said, correct?"

"Yes, I was just double checking." Dosu said as he placed the earth scroll on the ground. "Oi Dosu, what the fuck do you think you're doing!" Zaku yelled at his teammate. "I'm doing what is best for our team. He beat you easily and no doubt he would have something else for me too. I don't want to find out what that is, so grab Kin and let's get out of here."

"Wise words," Shikamaru said as he looked over at his red haired friend, still baffled by the changes. Dosu nudged his head as he grabbed Kin's unconscious form, Zaku just continued to glare at the Uzumaki with nothing but raw hate in his brown orbs before turning and following after his teammates.

After a few minutes, Tenten and Neji came down from their hiding spot in the trees with a scowl marring the Hyuga's face, trying to figure out how the weak deadlast had suddenly turned into a strong being that defeated an enemy easily.

"Uzumaki,"

Naruto smiled at the Hyuga, about to speak. Suddenly a surge of foul, purple energy came from the hollow tree and everyone watched as Sasuke came out with a black flame pattern covering his skin and wisps of an evil looking, purple chakra spinning around him.

"You missed the party Sasuke-teme, its over." Naruto called out, slightly joyously, to the emo. Sasuke just glared at the redhead, he held a mad gleeful look in his obsidian colored eyes, "You always take away things that belong to me, Uzumaki. Maybe I should put you in your place, stupid deadlast." The slightly insane duckass haired boy said with a menacing glare.

Naruto blinked in confusion towards his teammate, "What do you mean Teme?"

'_Something's wrong,'_ Ino thought as she cradled her broken wrist. '_What's happening, Sasuke?' _She only vaguely noticed that she hadn't added Kun to her crush's name. "You know who I am, you Mongrel, and yet you still dare interfere in Uchiha business?" Sasuke snarled as more of the markings covered his body. "Come at me trash and I'll show you why I deserve to be the King of everything!" All of the gathered genin just stared in shock at the ranting Uchiha. "Uchiha or not, this shall not stand! You will not insult me or anyone else just because you didn't get to participate in a fight!" the redhead said and he held his sword in front of him.

"Uchiha do what they want; besides, they should be honored by my attention!" Sasuke roared in anger at the Uzumaki's answer and charged at the boy. Sasuke reared back his arm and threw a heavy punch to the redhead's face. Sasuke smirked thinking he won, until Naruto grabbed his hand in a bone breaking grip right in front of his face.

"Is that all you got, teme?" Naruto whispered angrily, completely unaffected by Sasuke's punch.

'_What the hell! I put everything I had into that punch!'_ Sasuke thought as he tried inching his fist forward, unable to move his hand from the position his teammate had it in. '_Where the fuck did Naruto get more power than me? He's the fucking deadlast!'_

"Take this Mongrel! Fire Style: Great Fireball Jutsu!" Sasuke roared as he leapt back when Naruto released his hand and he fired a massive fireball towards the new King of Conquerors. Naruto sidestepped out of the way and ran towards the insane Uchiha. Naruto reached out and struck Sasuke savagely with the flat of his blade, launching his teammate across the clearing and into a tree trunk next to Sakura and Choji.

Sasuke let out a groan of pain before he slumped forward, unconscious on the ground. The black marks on his body flared for a heartbeat before receding back into the original Curse Mark seal.

Naruto narrowed his eyes at the Cursed Seal given to Sasuke by Orochimaru, before he turned towards Ino and the others that helped his team. "Ms. Yamanaka," he said as he knelt down in front of her offering his hand gently. Ino scurried back a foot, still terrified by Zaku's attempted rape on her. Naruto reached out and gently touched the blonde's good arm. She flinched at the contact, but finally focused her green pupiless eyes on Naruto. "Naruto…"

"It is alright, Ino. The Oto genin will not harm any of you again. Here," he said and held out the tattered remains of his former orange jacket. "I am afraid that I have very little of my old clothes left, but I feel these will better serve than what remains of yours."

Ino suddenly realized the status of her destroyed clothes, along with all of the people in the clearing, her full body blush made her look like a tomato, and the Yamanaka heiress quickly snatched the jacket out of her fellow genin's hands. "Naruto! What are you doing? You aren't supposed to look at a girl when she's like this!"

Naruto blushed as well and turned aside like a proper gentleman, staring pointedly at the back of the Hyuga's head, making Neji sweat wondering how the redhead knew about his active Byakugan. While Ino changed, Naruto checked on his other teammate.

"Are you alright Sakura-chan?" The pinkette looked up at Naruto and squinted through her swollen eyes.

"Naruto-baka, you missed it," the girl whispered. "Sasuke-kun… he saved me and the others. He flew in like a shining knight and beat the Sound Genin like they were nothing. He really does care about me. Why did you have to interrupt?"

'_What? She's got to be in shock,' _Naruto thought as he got ready to summon the Gordius Wheel. '_She really doesn't know that Sasuke attacked me after I saved them.'_

"We need to get your wounds cared for, the others too. I will get you to the tower I saw when I flew here," Naruto said.

Ino returned, now dressed in the top of Naruto's old jumpsuit. The jacket covered her arms and body, but left her legs bare. Naruto had to catch himself from staring too much, reminding himself that she had just escaped a truly horrific experience. She quickly rushed to her teammates and began to check over the two of them. Shikamaru suffered from two broken ribs and finger while Choji suffered from a concussion, still unconscious. Off to the side, Rock Lee was coming back into consciousness covered in bruises and holding his slightly bleeding ear from Dosu's attack.

Naruto walked toward Sakura. The bloodied and injured girl had crawled across the clearing and draped herself pathetically over Sasuke's unconscious body making Naruto wonder what he even saw in the pinkette.

"Sasuke-kun? Wake up my dear Sasuke-kun. It's alright Sasuke-kun, I won't let Naruto-baka attack you again," she whispered. "I'm going to take good care of you and help you rebuild your clan once we get back to Konoha."

"Sakura-chan, are you alright?" Naruto asked.

"Leave us alone, traitor!" Sakura yelled with a strength that shouldn't have been possible due to her injuries. "Haven't you done enough damage for one day you stupid retarded Deadlast!?"

Naruto frowned at his slowly becoming former crush's accusations before he walked back towards Team Ten and Nine. "How are they?" he asked as he motioned to the three injured genin.

"They'll be ok, but we gotta get out of here. I don't suppose you have any Heaven or Earth scrolls to go with those new muscles and that chariot?" Tenten said, blushing a bit as she touched his right bicep shyly before pulling her hand back in realization.

"I'll have to tell you guys later, we need to get to the tower to tell Hokage-sama and the proctors of what happened out here." Naruto said. Before the conscious members of team ten could protest, Naruto lifted Choji and shoulder carried him, with an ease that startled the Team Ten members, over to his newly summoned chariot. Lightning sparked from around the Gordius Wheel, captivating the genin, until it just stood there in all of it's golden and maroon glory. Naruto smirked as he took in their awed expressions, before he had Ino course her pink haired friend into the chariot with the unconscious Uchiha and Shikamaru.

* * *

><p><strong>-Konohagakure; An Hour Earlier-<strong>

Approaching the main gates of Konoha was a short blonde girl only about 5'4" in stature and petite being only about one hundred and ten pounds. She had a nice C-cup breast size that was the main indication that this was a woman and not just some kid.

As she came closer with confident steps her form and attire became more clear. She has the appearance of a young woman of thirteen with a slender physique and soft, white skin. She has finely textured golden hair. Her face shows some signs of mischief and displays elegance. She was wearing a military-styled red dress. She had matching tight pants that hugged her hips and curves and disappeared into golden bronze boots and the battle dress. Her hair was done up in a high bun braid that had the braid wrapped around the base of the bun.

Both of the gate guards were awe struck and captivated by the girl's obvious beauty. The closer she got the better they could make out her face and would swear she had to be some kind of goddess. She had peach colored skin, plump full lips, light green eyes, soft rounded jaw line, small straight nose and perfect skin. The two eternal gate guards began to think that they had finally died from the lack of blood to their asses and gone to heaven and this was their welcoming party.

They nearly froze when she stopped in front of them with a coy smile. Kotetsu managed to pull himself together first as he stood up, holding the clipboard.

"Hello Miss, my I have your name, papers and reason for coming to Konoha please." He gave the girl a sheepish smile with a hint of a blush on his cheeks. She pulled her hands out of her pockets revealing them to be the same soft color of the rest of her. The metal plate had a whirlpool symbol much like the ones on their uniforms and flak jackets. With the flip of her hand a set of papers suddenly appeared in her hand as if from thin air before she handed them over to the only guard not still stunned silent.

"Hello, my name is Rin Kurohagi and I'm here to meet with the Hokage for the Chunin Exams." She told him seriously, yet coyly.

The guard's companion finally snapped out of his stupor with shock. "Did you say Kurohagi, Like the Daimyo's fifth daughter?" Izumo asked uncertainly.

"That's right," The blonde said happily with a nod.

Rin Kurohagi was well known as the most well liked person of the Fire Daimyo's family, she is the daughter of the Daimyo and his favourite Concubine. She is massively popular even if she is young, being a benefactor of the arts, a skilled architect, singer, instrument player, highly knowledgeable philosopher, with the additions of being a Swordmistress for her age. There its the spiky issue that the daughter of the Daimyo's concubine is immensely more respected and admired than the current and former heirs.

Izumo cleared his throat to get her attention. "Your papers are in order, Kurohagi-sama. The Hokage's office is in the tall building directly at the end of this road and his office is on the top floor. You can't miss it. I hope you enjoy your stay in Konoha."

"Thank you shinobi-san." Rin replied with a slight bow as she took back her papers making them disappear somehow into her dress.

When she turned away from them and made her way further into the village the two gate guards watched her and were a bit sad to watch such a beautiful girl walk away. Rin looked around at the bustle of the village as the civilians and shinobi went through their daily lives moving from one stall to the other, or going to their place of work. She noticed that a lot of them, while smiling, seemed to just be going through the motions of everyday life. There was no real life in many of them, it made the girl sadden a bit before she brightened up and sped off towards the large tower pointed out by the chunin at the gate.

Rin reached the top floor of the tower and stopped at the desk of the pink haired secretary there. She only waited for a few moments before the pink haired woman looked up and addressed the noble. "Can I help you?" The woman asked none too politely, angered that someone was interrupting her lunch break.

"I have business with the Hokage and I would like to see him." Rin replied in a serious tone, already not liking the woman. "Do you have an appointment, Missy?" The woman asked snobbishly narrowing her eyes at the slightly revealing blonde.

"I don't need one. I'm here with the Daimyo-tousan's permission and I require an audience with Lord Hokage. Now if you would, do your job and announce me, before I feel like putting you through the wall." Rin told the woman while leaking quite a bit of her killing intent, her patience already on it's last string. The woman's eyes widened and she shivered slightly at the feeling she was getting from the girl and began wondering where the ANBU who were supposed to be by the doors of the Hokage's office were. She shakily nodded her head and got up on legs that felt like jelly making her way over the oaken doors of the Hokage's office with the blonde following closely behind and opened the doors to show the young Noble the Sandaime Hokage, one of the Gods of Shinobi.

"Hokage-sama there is a young woman here to see you, she says that she is here with permission from the Daimyo." The pink haired secretary meekly announced.

"Thank you Kiyome-chan, let her in." The old man said as he sat up straighter in his chair, hiding his Platinum edition of the 'Icha Icha Paradise: Spiralling Love'.

Rin walked past the nervous woman and entered the office taking it in with a quick glance, noticing the surprise on the old man's face as he recognised her. It had only taken her a blink of an eye to notice all of the hidden Anbu guards in the office. She had spotted the one with an Owl mask standing outside guarding the door before she had ever spoken to the bitchy secretary.

"Hokage-sama," Rin said politely with a small bow that didn't go low enough to take her eyes off of the Sandaime. "Please come in and take a seat… Kurohagi-sama" The Hokage said stopping in his motion waiting for her to take a seat.

"May I ask what this visit is for Lady Rin?" Hiruzen asked as he looked at the popular Noble. Rin nodded as she sat straight in the chair, "I wanted to arrive early for the Chunin Exams, Sandaime-sama." Rin said, Hiruzen raised a grey eyebrow at her statement.

"Why?" The old man asked as he looked quizzically at the most popular child of the Fire Daimyo. "We are only in the Second Exams right now, the Third Exam that the Daimyo's come for his a month away."

Rin giggled at the powerful man's confusion, "I just wanted to see what strong champions we would have during this years chunin exams." She said, suddenly the two of them jumped slightly as they heard what seemed to a great thunder that lit up the sky and shook the very office. Rin, Hiruzen and the Anbu rushed to the window, the old man surprised at the noble's speed. They saw what seemed to be a massive bolt of Lightning crash into the Forest of Death training ground.

Hiruzen sighed as he got the feeling that his number one favorite troublemaker was somehow involved with the bolt. The Sandaime turned to the girl with him and gave a grandfatherly smile. "Well, Rin-sama, perhaps you will be able to see the participants after all."

Hiruzen grabbed his Kage robes and walked towards the door with Rin following the old legend, the Anbu guards falling in around the two as they left the office.

* * *

><p><strong>-Central Tower-<strong>

Ino collapsed to her knees and vomited what little remained in her stomach from the few days of trekking through the forest. She shook her head as she got over the nausea of her first time flying and looked around. The forest was behind her and she was lying in front of the Forest's Tower. Naruto was standing over the two Teams, the chariot disappearing into a rift that formed in the sky. Choji, Lee, Shikamaru, Sakura and Sasuke were lying on the floor around the room, all still injured from their respective fights, against the Oto nin or in Sasuke's case, attacking his teammate.

"How did we get here so quickly?" The blonde asked as she stared up at the Uzumaki. She burped slightly, making a face at the revolting taste of bile forming up in her mouth. Ino was about to ask again when she got no answer, when the door slammed open revealing their former Academy Sensei, Iruka Umino.

"What's going on in here?" Iruka asked as he noticed the teams. "Naruto! What the Hell happened to you? How did you all sneak in here without using the scrolls? You're all going to be disqualified from the exams!" Naruto just chuckled at his adopted older brother's antics. "Calm down Iruka-sensei," Naruto said, waving his hands at the Chunin. "I've got the scrolls for my team; Ino will explain what's going on." Naruto waved stepped back outside and summoned the chariot, before flying off into the forest where he was sensing the Ame genin team they encountered earlier.

Ino deadpanned at the shocked chunin and carefully shifted her broken arm. "Do you think you could call for a medical-nin while I explain, Iruka-sensei? We're all pretty hurt here and it's a long story."

"Oh, of course Ino," Iruka stammered as he snapped back to reality and called for a medic.

An entire team of medical-nin hustled around the room, working on Team Seven and Team Ten, while Ino told Iruka the entire story. Ino laid back against the corner of the room, her arm was in a sling and Naruto's old jumpsuit still wrapped around her body. Her eyes were heavy from the pain medication the medics gave her and the other genin.

When Naruto reappeared crashing down to the earth in his massive chariot, all the currently high Yamanaka girl did was smile.

"Hey… Naruto…" Ino smiled and gave a droopy smile as the drugs began taking effect.

"Feeling better Ino-chan?" Naruto asked. Ino gave him a thumbs up before relaxing deeper into the cot, not even noticing the added suffix to her name.

"Alright Naruto, enough Goddammit!" Iruka shouted as he tried to get his bearings. "You better stop scaring hell out of everyone, riding that massive chariot, and start explaining where you got it and what the hell happened to you!"

"I would like to know what happened as well," Hiruzen said as he stepped into the room, shortly followed by Rin, they had been about to go wait in the preliminaries room till they noticed the commotion. Beneath his Kage hat, the Hokage smoked his pipe and smiled curiously at Naruto's new muscular, armored form. "It seems that this year's Chunin Exams have been more exciting than usual." Rin said as she stared almost drooling at the muscular genin, she could feel a powerful aura forming off of the boy standing in front of her. '_It feels like his very presence is demanding respect and power.'_ The blonde thought. "What happened to you Naruto?" Hiruzen asked as he tried to ignore their guest of Honor drooling over his surrogate grandson's new form.

"I figured you would show up, Old Man," Naruto nodded and tossed the Earth scroll they got from the Oto team and the Heaven scroll from the Ame team to Iruka. "This should clear my team for the next part of the Exams."

"Where did you get these scrolls?" Iruka asked as he caught the scrolls, looking over at his knucklehead little brother.

"The Amegakure ninja about a mile from here was carrying the Heaven one," Naruto said. "We got the Earth one from the Oto genin after I helped Team Ten run them off from my team."

Iruka looked at the redhead in disbelief. "You left the tower, found and beat a squad of Ame shinobi, took this scroll and got back here in only three minutes?"

"Well I would've been back sooner, but it took me a minute to find their team," Naruto said with a grin. "Tell Sakura and that asshole Sasuke that I am hanging onto ours. Lead the way Old Man." Hiruzen nodded and started leading the young Uzumaki towards the Tower's office, Rin blushing uncontrollably as she stared at the boy the entire time. Naruto stopped and looked back into the room. "Iruka-sensei, you might want to send a team to pick up the Ame nin, they thought they could beat my chariot and are kind of in mini-comas now."

Iruka just shook his head in exasperation at the redhead, then he left to go find the unfortunate Ame genin.

* * *

><p><strong>-Office of the Tower-<strong>

"… so you're the reincarnation of this King of Conquerors person?" The Sandaime asked, his voice heavy with skepticism at the news. It had taken Naruto nearly ten minutes to tell the old man what had happened in the forest, Rin was listening quietly off to the side as she continued to stare at her new crush dreamily. 'Maybe if he proves worthy, I can get a marriage contract with him.' Rin thought as she tried to reign in her blush and keep composed in front of the Kage and his Anbu… She was failing.

"Sort of. I'm still Naruto Uzumaki, I just am his new life, his original spirit is still in the Heroes Throne while I lead my life and I will have gained all his Noble Phantasms and abilities," Naruto explained. He rubbed the back of his head and shrugged. "It's all kinda confusing."

Sarutobi sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose; he could already feel the migraine approaching, he still found it agonizing about how the council would try to turn the attack from Sasuke on his teammate into the 'demons' fault. "This is going to be a very annoying Exam isn't it?" The old man asked as he turned to Rin. The girl just smirked as she turned her attention from the armor clad Uzumaki. "I don't know about annoying Hokage-sama." Rin said, "I think it's going to be a lot of fun."

Hiruzen faltered when he saw her smirk, 'It is so much like Naruto's.' He thought as he rubbed his temples. Naruto looked in confusion at the young girl sharing the office with them. "I'm sorry Ma'am, but who are you?" Naruto asked. The Hokage sighed, glad that is at least wasn't paperwork. "Naruto this is Rin Kurohagi, the Fire Daimyo's daughter; Rin this is Naruto Uzumaki."

Rin's eyes widened at the mention of Naruto's surname, "I'm sorry Hokage-sama, but did you just say Uzumaki?" She asked in a small whisper. Hiruzen nodded, while Naruto looked on confused. "Yes…" The old man said as he noticed how she was piecing it together, he always wondered how outsiders could see it more than the village's own people. "But the only Uzumaki that has lived in Konoha for the past fifty years beside Lady Mito, was Kushina Uzumaki, the last heiress of the clan!" Rin said as she looked over to the boy.

Hiruzen nodded solemnly at her revelation that had left their resident Uzumaki confused and shocked. "I have a clan?" The redhead asked weakly as he looked at his surrogate grandfather. The man nodded again and looked at the two of them, "Naruto's mother is Kushina Uzumaki, she died giving birth to him during the Kyuubi attack."

'_He is the sole heir of the Uzumaki clan,'_ Rin thought, she had been just believing that he would just be a crush when she first saw him. '_But now, this boy is perfect marriage material, he's the heir of a clan, he is obviously powerful as well. I like him!'_ "Why didn't you tell me that I had a family before now, Hokage-sama?" Naruto asked as he stood up straight, looking down at the old man. Hiruzen sighed, he had hoped that Naruto wouldn't be angry with him. "I had planned on telling you if you had passed this exam and became a genin due to all of the enemies out in the world that our mother gained." He said, getting a slight nod from Rin.

Naruto gave a slight nod that he understood as he stood back up, "If it is ok Jiji, I'm going to go check on my _team_ and the others." He said getting a 'go ahead' from the god of shinobi. Rin stood up quickly, "I'll go with you!" The blonde exclaimed, before she blushed as she noticed two gazes on her. One of them chuckling at his young comrade's fortune.

"Ok then, Rin-hime let's go." Naruto said as he turned to leave with the Daimyo's daughter, who blushed at the Hime, and he was nearly knocked over by the Second Exam proctor, Anko Mitarashi, as she stormed into the Tower's office.

"Hokage-sama! Orochimaru has infiltrated the Chunin Exams!" she shouted breathlessly. Hiruzen chuckled as Naruto scratched the back of his head sheepishly. The redhead quickly left with Rin as Hiruzen motioned for the Snake Mistress to sit, mildly noticing the blush on his subordinate's face as she noticed the Uzumaki's new muscles and armor. '_Fucking lucky bastard.'_ He thought.

* * *

><p>Naruto smirked as he walked back through the Central Tower. He could almost hear the Hokage's thoughts even though he was across the tower from him, with the Daimyo's clearly infatuated daughter trailing by his side.<p>

'_All these changes and powers and I still terrorize the Old Man,' _Naruto thought with a smile as he walked by Team Nine, Tenten blushing at the sight of him again. He headed toward the room where he had left his team and Ino's team in, but the two found that it was empty. He and Rin continued around the tower until they heard footsteps approaching them from behind. Naruto turned around, hoping to get some information on where everyone had disappeared to. When the Uchiha heir appeared on the other end of the hallway, Naruto sighed, having hoped that it'd be someone that he could actually tolerate at the moment.

"I'm surprised to see you're awake, Sasuke-teme," Naruto greeted. "I figured you'd be passed out from the chakra exhaustion for at least another couple of days."

"Hmmph," Sasuke grunted in return. "What happened to you, dope? You look like a douche with all that armor."

Rin raised her eyebrow at the Uchiha's remark. "He defiantly looks better than some idiot with a duck's ass sticking out the back of their head," She said with a smirk. "You know Sasuke-teme, you should get that little hickey looked at. What you did back in that clearing was unhonorable and pathetic." Naruto said as he nodded his head in agreement with his new friend, who had gotten a glare from the Uchiha for her comment towards his hair. "I'm sorry, but what exactly did I do?" Sasuke asked, barely holding in his evil filled smirk. "I really don't remember; my memory after Orochimaru is blank."

With a snarl, Naruto sprang forward and got in Sasuke's face, startling the emo with his new found speed. He grabbed the front of Sasuke's black shirt, picking the teen off the ground, and slammed him against the wall, most likely leaving a dent for later use.

"Listen, you piece traitorous trash," Naruto snarled. "I know that you know exactly what happened back there, _oh so great Uchiha_. And I know perfectly well that it wasn't that pedophile Orochimaru's little seal influencing your actions. Deep down, you took sick enjoyment in what you were doing. I've seen beings more vile than you can imagine with more honor and grace than you!"

"And what if I did?" Sasuke snapped back, his Sharingan whirling as he tried to fend off his teammate's new grip. "I am a member of the Great Uchiha clan, you mongrel. I can do whatever the hell I want; it is not the place of some lowborn trash to tell me what to do."

The Seal on Sasuke's neck began stirring and began to spread across Sasuke's neck, torso and back. The redhead threw Sasuke from the wall in disgust that he'd fall to using a borrowed power to fight his battles.

Sasuke glared up at his red haired teammate, the tomoe of his Sharingan spinning rapidly in anger, trying to influence Naruto do his bidding with his family's genjutsu.

"Those accursed, thieving eyes of yours won't work on me, trash," Naruto said as he glared down at the so called best of his graduating class. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, and then he turned to stare down at the ravenette, who felt like squirming under the redhead's soul piercing gaze. "We're still teammates, so I will let you go with a single warning. Do not ever try to attack a comrade like you did again or I will personally find you and end your pathetic thieving existence."

Naruto straightened his armor and turned to walk away with Rin, the two of them started a conversation on what to do with idiots, Rin talking about some of her family with Naruto talking about a few people of Konoha.

"This isn't over, dope," Sasuke yelled as he stood up from his position on the ground, staring at their retreating backs. "The power you wield will be mine, I will have my revenge on my brother and on you, I will have all the girls that I want along with the pretty little whore you have with you… Everything will be mine and there isn't a damn thing any one of you worthless peasants can do about it."

Naruto froze, his fist tightening in anger, and he turned back to face the Uchiha. His normally cool oceanic blue eyes darkened and a couple of tendrils of lightning sparked off his body and down the hallway wall towards the Uchiha. Sasuke gasped and fell to the floor pathetically as his teammate turned towards him in rage, the look in the red haired genin's eyes promising a quick, yet painful end.

"Do not try my patience and hold no illusions of your self elated grandeurs of being powerful. If I did not need you alive for the rest of the Exams, I would kill you right here and now," Naruto said before his eyes lightened and the lightning ceased rolling from his body. "Let's go Rin-hime." Naruto said as he lightly placed a hand on the enraged girl's arm, Rin looked towards the commanding redhead and nodded her anger dissipating.

'I can't believe that asshole called me a whore!' She thought as she turned to walk away with her rapidly becoming love of her life. "Yes, let's go Naruto-kun."

With that, the two walked down the hall towards the Tower's main arena to see if they could find one of the Uzumaki conqueror's friends, preferably not an Uchiha or someone with pink hair.

* * *

><p><strong>My thanks to WolfTroll, Tayuya is officially a part of the harems. In his words "out of all the characters that Naruto knows her attitude and looks are the most similar to his mom, Kushina. She has more attitude than most kunoichis in Naruto, has a great strategic mind (she outwits Shikamaru), is highly skilled with her genjutsu, and looks and acts like an Uzumaki. Also if you desire can you make her a reincarnation as well? My idea is that she could be the reincarnation of Scatach the witch of Dunscaith (she was a redhead that trained Cu Chulainn or Lancer from the Fifth War). Other things to know about Scatach is that she was one of three heroes to undergo something similar to apotheosis (the other two were Hercules and Karna, the Lancer of Red from FateApocrypha). She was frighteningly lethal with both rune magic and all forms of combat to the degree she was considered to be the spawn of Morrigan the Goddess of Death though she was not of any divine blood. Another interesting fact about her is that she never lost and that she possessed Gae Bolg before giving it to Lancer after she trained him."**

**So Tayuya will be one of Naruto's wives and a reincarnation too.**

**The winners of the Poll for the Harem since I will be away from the internet for the next couple of weeks:**

**Mikoto Uchiha- 18%**

**Samui Nii- 11%**

**Hinata Hyuuga- 8%**

**Mei Terumi- 7%**

**Tsume Inuzuka- 7%**

**Tsunade Senju- 6%**

**Ino Yamanaka- 6%**

**Official Harem:**

**Rin Kurohagi (Oc)- Main Wife/Reincarnation of Saber Nero/Head General**

**Tenten Higurashi- Wife/General/Gladiator Manager**

**Yugito Nii- Wife/Nibi Jinchuuriki/General**

**Temari no Sabaku- Wife/Ambassador from Suna/Captain**

**Tayuya Uzumaki- Wife/Officer of the Scouting Legion**

**Tamamo no Mae- Lover/Kyuubi**

**Anko Mitarashi- Wife/General**

**Mikoto Uchiha- Wife/Uchiha Matriarch/Leader of the Armies Anbu**

**Samui Nii- Lover/Ambassador of Kumo**

**Hinata Hyuuga- Wife**

**Mei Terumi- Wife/Leader of the joining Kiri forces**

**Tsume Inuzuka- Wife/General/Inuzuka Matriarch**

**Tsunade Senju- Wife/General**

**Ino Yamanaka- Wife/Head of Interrogation**

**XXXX**

**Also, for those of you who recognised the title of the Icha Icha, I commend you. You are a great pervert, thank you JackOfBladesX for such a marvelous story. On another note, I am putting up a forum for the creation of Oc's of Heroic Spirits or the like that would make servants a Holy Grail War (If you don't know what a grail war is, then why are you reading this… Mr. Evakillgore... ). The website is: myforums/Naru-Mandoraekon01/6188213/**

**Have fun.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Prelims

**Yo everyone, just got my vacation cancelled so I will be writing more. Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>-Forest of Death's Tower-<strong>

The next few days saw the Otogakure Team, Team Asuma, Team Gai, a Kumogakure Team and the team that had a certain silver haired traitor on it arrive at the tower. Team Kurenai and the Sunagakure Team having already arrived.

There were no other interactions between Naruto and his emo, egotistical teammate, but everyone who had been in the clearing and Rin could feel the growing tension between the two genin.

The end of the five day limit for the exam came quickly and the remaining teams were lined up in front of their Jounin Senseis, the Sandaime Hokage, and various other exam proctors.

Naruto was annoyed that he had to stay with his own team, though he was glad that Kakashi actually come to get his and Team's Nine and Ten's side of what happened in the clearing in the forest after hearing about it, instead of just taking the word of the Uchiha as the truth. The man was earning his respect quickly, especially seeing as Naruto, and the two teams had more witnesses. '_Maybe I should ask him to join my army.'_ The redhead thought.

The Hokage, and then a sickly man named Gekko Hayate, the Third Exam proctor, were both explaining the purpose of the Chuunin Selection Exams as Naruto looked around the room to see who all had survived the second exam. Rin was standing next to the Hokage as he explained everything, though her eyes were scanning the crowd this time instead of just Naruto, though her eyes did linger on the red haired boy every once in a while, they would narrow considerably when they saw the Uchiha.

"Is there anyone who would like to leave due to injuries at this time?" asked Hayate as he went into a slight coughing fit.

"I would proctor-san," said Kabuto as he raised his hand. Seeing everyone turn to stare at him, the silver haired boy explained. "While I was able to make it here, I'm afraid I can't carry on at this point. My body has taken too much abuse from the attack in the First exam and later on in the forest."

As he left, Naruto curiously watched the brief argument between Kabuto and his teammates. They obviously weren't very happy with his choice to drop out of the running. However, Kabuto then did something unexpected. As he turned to leave he met Naruto's gaze and smirked. Naruto's eyes narrowed in suspicion; however, before he could think more on it, the first match was called.

However, those that had noticed the smile, mainly Naruto, the proctors and several of the Jounin, they all had the same thought going through their heads. _'They are traitors...'_

"Alright, now if you look up *cough* on the wall over there you will see a large screen," stated Hayate as he hacked a bit from his sickness. "It will cycle through two names *cough cough* at a random interval and the names of the chosen two will have to fight for their right to advance to the *cough* Third and Final Round of the *cough* Chuunin Exams."

They all watched in anticipation as the electronic board showed two names.

**Sakura Haruno**

**Vs.**

**Samui of Kumo**

"Yes!" Sakura cheered excitedly, pumping her fist as she sneered at her opponent, "At last, Sasuke-kun will see my love for him!"

"This is so not cool," said a busty blonde from the Kumogakure team, "Why do I have to fight a fangirl?" Her two teammates, a short white haired boy with dark skin and a red haired girl with similar dark skin both patted her on the back. "It's ok Samui-chan, I'm sure Yugito and I can make you feel better with some Dango after this." the girl said in reassurance.

"I need all, but the named competitors *cough* to move themselves to the observation deck so we can begin the preliminary matches for the Third Exam of the Chuunin Selection Exams," Hayate said motioning towards the balcony. Immediately, all but the pinkette and Samui had moved to the upper level to observe the fight that was about to begin.

Hayate looked to both Sakura and Samui and got nods from each that they were ready.

"Sakura Haruno vs. Samui of Kumo… FIGHT!" shouted Hayate jumping away from the fray.

Suddenly Sakura pulled out a kunai and summoned some bushins as she charged the Kumo kunoichi. She threw a punch at the girl who ducked under the blow, grabbed the pinkette's wrist, pulling down on it as Samui then drove her knee into the Haruno's stomach, causing the girl to lose what little sustenance she had in her stomach. Samui then spun around and drove the heel of her right foot into the hunched girl's stomach, sending her crashing into the large stone hands.

Sakura's back arched with the impact on the stone, blood flew from her mouth and she fell back to the ground unconscious, her team and everyone on the balcony wondering how she got this far.

"Proctor-san… I believe that she is unable to continue," Samui said catching the sickly man's attention as he came over to check on the downed girl. Hayate placed his fingers on Sakura's jugular vein feeling for a pulse. He then stood up, motioning for the medics to come in.

"Winner... Samui of Kumo!" Hayate shouted.

"I'd say that was incredible," Kiba said as he checked out Samui's large breasts as she climbed the stairs. "But I kind of expected Sakura to be pathetic against someone who actually trains."

"True," Ino replied as she shook her head. Everyone had seen Kakashi cover his face in embarrassment when she taunted the enemy, even more when the pinkette was launched into the statue. "It was a really bad match up. If Sakura hadn't been so stupid or if she actually decided to train, that Samui girl might have actually have had to break a sweat."

Sakura, when she came to on the balcony, left in an angry huff, glaring at her opponent in hatred as Samui joined her team on the observation deck with a level of bored excitement. As she did so the board pulled up two more names.

**Sasuke Uchiha**

**Vs.**

**Kiba Inuzuka**

Of course once the names had been announced, Kiba smirked thinking that he already had this as a win. The Inuzuka smirked at the Uchiha, he was going to pay that duckass boy back for embarrassing him all the time in the Academy.

"This will be an interesting fight..." Naruto said grinning. Shikamaru nodded in agreement as he stared down intentivly at the fight, seeing if the Uchiha would act impulsively again. Sasuke jumped over the railing with his usual arrogant smirk covering his face, Rin and Naruto both felt disgusted just from seeing it, the blonde moving over to the redhead to talk about the fights.

_'As expected from the Uchiha...'_ Dosu observed, he looked over at the redhead that had decimated them. '_Though I am more interested in seeing what that one has up his sleeve besides that sword and chariot.'_

Kiba and Akamaru jumped from the side balcony and landed next to the sickly proctor. "Can he use the dog in the fight?" Rin asked while looking down at the arena from the Side balcony.

"Yep, Akamaru is a ninja tool, something to use in a fight like a kunai or shuriken." Asuma said from next to the two while watching the two genin.

"I'm going to enjoy watching this," said Naruto grinning, eager to see if Kiba could hand Sasuke his own ass.

_'Kiba... Be careful...'_ Kurenai pleaded mentally.

* * *

><p>"Uchiha Sasuke Vs Kiba Inuzuka... Fight!" Hayate shouted, bringing his arm down and jumping back.<p>

"Ready to lose Uchiha." said Kiba as he smile with confidence. "As if a mutt such as yourself can touch an Uchiha." Sasuke smirked as he activated his Sharingan, which started spinning wildly. Kiba and Akamaru jumped forward and started attacking Sasuke with all they could muster. Sasuke just dodged all of the Inuzuka's wild attacks.

"What are you doing, you damn rich brat… attack!" Kiba was getting angry that Sasuke was just dodging his blows. "Attack already you ass…" Sasuke quickly ran forward under a wide haymaker and struck Kiba in the stomach with a vicious kick that sent the Inuzuka heir flying backwards into the wall.

"I was just biding my time, waiting for you to screw up… Just like you always do mutt." Sasuke said with a smirk, getting a loud cheer from Sakura that had the others on the balcony cover their ears and glare at the girl. '_I'm thinking that the Haruno family has a Kekkei Genkai that weaponizes their lungs?'_ Hiruzen thought as he cleaned out his aged, ringing ears. Sasuke ran forward and punched Kiba in the stomach then slammed his knees into the dogboy's face, then he finished with a spin kick to the back at Kiba's legs.

"Ha just a stupid mutt like the rest of your clan, you're still weak… You are nowhere near the level of an Uchiha, the Elite." Sasuke jumped back and landed next to the wall as Akamaru tried to take a bite out of the raven haired boy's calf.

Akamaru quickly ran towards his injured master and jumped onto the boy's head. Kiba took out a small red pill while spitting out some blood and popped it into Akamaru's mouth, the moment the puppy swallowed the pill, his white fur turned a scarlet red and his eyes became sharper.

"So a soldier pill, that a bit desperate trying to beat me with borrowed power, don't you think Inuzuka." Sasuke said with a smirk, getting eyerolls from Shikamaru and Naruto where they stood on the balcony. Kiba became furious and took out two more soldier pills, they were a deep red and a little bigger than the first one.

"You want a piece of us, I was saving this for the finals, when I got to have a _real_ fight, but I'll make an exception for your cocky ass, fucking Uchiha." Kiba threw the pill and Akamaru jumped from his partner's head and ate the red pill, when he touched the ground he started growing, he was beginning to look like a large wolf, his red hair darkened and his eyes slitted, then Kiba ate the remaining pill, after he swallowed the small orb his muscles became large, like he had been taking steroids, his hair became longer and wilder, his nails became longer shaped like claws, and his eyes turned bright yellow with feral slits in them.

"This is one of the Inuzuka secret Techniques, it gives us and our canine partners a large boost in our chakra reserves and physical power, it will make us dead tired later on, but now we get to kick you ass." Kiba roared in fury as he and Akamaru sprinted forward and started striking the Uchiha over and over again, then after a few minutes of punching and kicking the unresponsive, bleeding Uchiha; Kiba grasped Sasuke by the shoulders and hurled him into the air above them with all his strength.

"Now Akamaru!" Kiba snarled ferally as he and Akamaru crouched on the ground.

"_**Inuzuka Technique: Fang Over Fang."**_ Kiba and Akamaru jumped to the air and started spinning making little tornados, they jumped towards Sasuke and started hitting him.

After the attack stopped Sasuke fell to the ground motionless and bloody. Kiba and Akamaru gave smirks at their apparent victory and reverted back to their usual selves, they were both showing signs of exhaustion, but they both gave smirks at the defeat of their year's Rookie. Kiba motioned to the sickly jounin, who shook his head at the boy. "So proctor are you going to call the match or do I have to keep whipping his ass." asked the exhausted Kiba with Akamaru stretching next to him.

"Sorry mongrel, but the match isn't done until I say so." Sasuke voice said from behind the Inuzuka heir, when Kiba looked back in shock he saw Sasuke drop down from the ceiling as the 'Sasuke' on the ground went up in a poof of smoke.

"Wait what th-?" Kiba began surprised that he had been tricked, he was interrupted however as Sasuke began several hand signs for a Katon jutsu. Kiba's eyes widened and he quickly launched a few of his kunai at the Uchiha to stop his jutsu.

Sasuke smirked as he dodged the kunai from the tired Inuzuka by leaping back and he finished his hand signs, "_**Fire Release: Grand Fireball!"**_ Sasuke yelled as a large ball of fire streamed from his hands and lips, burning the area in between him and his opponent. Kiba gave an animalistic scream that had everyone on the balcony concerned.

When the flames cleared, everyone was shocked to see the severely burned Inuzuka trembling on the ground holding Akamaru, who was also covered in third degree burns. So far the Uchiha's popularity with the shinobi from Konoha in the room was dropping, except for Sakura who cheered him in defeating the 'bastard mutt that thought he could take on Sasuke-kun!', Even Dosu was sickened by how the Uchiha treated his comrade. Hayate quickly ushered in the medics who loaded the boy carefully and ran out to the hospital, then the sickly proctor turned a disgusted glare towards Sasuke.

"The winner of the match is… Sasuke Uchiha." Sasuke gave a smirk to the disgusted proctor and ran up the stairs. '_Let this be a warning to you Uzumaki, everything in this world belongs to the Uchiha!'_ Sasuke sneered in thought as he leered at Rin, making the blonde shiver and move closer to her crush.

Everyone looked up as the board showed two more names.

**Akimichi Choji **

**vs**

**Tsuchi Kin**

"Looks like you're up Choji," Asuma said, pulling out a pack of his favorite cigarettes as he began to wish his big boned student luck.

"I don't wanna," Choji mumbled. "What do you mean you don't wanna! We just spent the last six days going through hell to get to this point and you're just going to quit!" Ino raged.

"I don't wanna," Choji repeated stubbornly. "Damnnit, how 'bout this," Asuma sighed, already mourning the horrendous loss his bank account would take from what he was about to off, he had so wanted to take Kurenai to that fancy sushi restaurant. "Just go out there and do your best and when this is all over I'll-" Whatever Asuma was about to say to bribe his student would have to wait as he was interrupted by Choji's impatient black haired opponent, though it wouldn't take a Nara to guess what he had planned to use to bribe the young Akimichi heir.

"You coming or what fat ass?" Kin yelled from in front of Hayate. Choji immediately froze in place, The entirety of Team Ten backed off as they felt his bloodlust. "What did she just say?"

"I said, are you going to get your fucking oversized ass down here and fight me or are you just going to sit up there and stuff your face like a fucking fat waste of space?" the young Oto kunoichi sneered. '_Damn I sound a lot like Tayuya-sempai there.'_

"Shit, that girl is screwed." Asuma muttered as Choji spun on his heel and marched purposefully down the stairs, his two remaining students nodding in agreement.

"Yes, yes she is," Tenten said in agreement.

"Poor girl..." Asuma muttered as he lit up a cigarette, snuffing out his previous one. "Must you do that here?" Kurenai complained as she tried to take the man's cigarette. "And what makes you so sure that the girl, Kin, is going to lose?" she asked as Hayate got the two combatants into position.

"She called Choji fat," Naruto said as though it were the most obvious thing in the world, Rin and Kurenai looking at the redhead in confusion. "Why would that be-"

"**EXPANSION STYLE: SPIKED HUMAN MEAT TANK!"**

"Oh my…" Kurenai said as she watched the Akimichi heir turn into a giant spiked wrecking ball that began chasing after the now terrified Kin.

_SLAM!_

"I don't know whether I should be amazed or terrified," Tenten muttered as she clutched her scrolls protectively to her chest.

_CRASH!_

"… I think I'm gonna go with terrified." Ino whispered as Shikamaru nodded, lazily dodging a flying piece of the wall on the other side of the stadium.

_BANG! BOOM!_

"I will never call Choji fat ever again..." Shino said with an uncharacteristic whimper as Kin dodged Choji yet again, just barely avoiding becoming a bloody smear on the wall he had just completely demolished, showing some very startled medics.

"**PARTIAL MULTI-SIZE TECHNIQUE!"**

Kin narrowly dodged a massive fist that destroyed the ground she had been standing on before. "Who knew Choji could be so scary," said a slightly terrified Hinata.

_WHAM! SMASH! THUD!_

"I know, right?" Ino said, smiling as Choji destroyed the statue as he tried to swat the sound girl. Kin was still struck by a falling piece of stone as she dodged the fist, causing her to tumble along the ground and grab her arm in pain.

"I think I should take the boy's mother's advice and sign him up for some anger management classes," Asuma muttered as the enraged Akimichi slammed his fist into the side of the sound girl.

_SNAP!_

"I don't think that would be very effective, I'm positive that this reaction is hardwired into all of the members that are born into the Akimichi clan," Kakashi said, getting nods from Shikamaru and Gai, Gai having experienced Choza's wrath when the bowl cut man had been a genin.

_CRACKLE! POP!_

"Meh, I guess you're right, and it's not exactly a bad thing," Asuma admitted as Kin's luck finally ran out.

"RRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!"

_SLAM! SMASH! BOOOOM!_

"Winner Akimichi Choji… can *cough* someone please peel that girl off of the floor?" the proctor called as the board started flashing names.

"Nice work Choji!" Ino cheered as she highfived the fuming Choji. "Did you get your frustration out Choji?" Asuma asked looking at the big boned boy. "I'm hungry," Choji grunted with a childish pout, causing everyone on the balcony besides Sasuke and Sakura to faceplant as the board started flashing through the names of the remaining gennin.

**Abumi Zaku **

**Vs.**

**Sabaku no Temari**

"Goddammit, why can't I get a damn challenge!?" Zaku exclaimed as he saw the names currently displayed on the electronic board. "Don't be a fool, Zaku," Dosu snapped, "If she can still be alive around an unstable jinchuuriki for years, then she is stronger than she looks."

"Well I think the bitch is overrated," Zaku replied smugly, completely sure that he was better than any woman could be. Somewhere in the Land of Water an Auburn haired well endowed woman felt the need to kill someone very soon.

Temari merely grunted in disgust towards the sexist shinobi, holding her fan in front of her closed as she waited for her opponent to come down to the arena. "The next *cough* match... Zaku Abumi vs. *cough* Sabaku no Temari!" shouted Hayate, as the two contestants stood in the center, "FIGHT!"

"You seem rather docile for a 'strong' woman. I guess I really did get the short end of the stick!" Zaku said as he leered at the Suna Kunoichi. "Why don't you do your job and get back in the bedroom where you belong." Temari gave no outward reaction to the Oto boy's insult, but inside she wanted to completely bludgeon him.

"Well, since you're too scared to make the first move slut, I guess I'll have to!" shouted Zaku with unrepressed glee. He went through a few hand seals before he thrust his arms forwards and called out, **"Wind Release: Cutting Airwaves!"**

Everyone watched as the airwaves got closer and closer to the Suna Kunoichi, who didn't even move a muscle. Then Zaku blinked owlishly as the air just washed over her gently. Not even ruffling her battle kimono.

"Wow… Those blasts were weak... You're not even worth killing," Temari said in an even tone, while she cocked an eyebrow at the gaping boy.

Zaku went from nervous to enraged instantly, "I'll show you weak! **Wind Release: Ultimate Cutting Airwaves!**" Temari just sighed and opened her fan a quarter of the way. "You'd actually use those weak attacks against a Wind user that has a high level wind affinity like me?" Temari snapped in anger as she swung the fan, "**Wind Release: Wind Scythe!"** blasting the airwaves away and slamming Zaku three feet into the wall. Where he promptly threw up blood and collapsed to the floor unconscious. The whites of his eyes showing and his mouth open in a grimace of pain.

Hayate shook his head at the sight, he didn't even need to get close to the boy to tell that he wasn't going to make it.

"Winner..." Hayate said, "Sabaku no Temari!"

The assembled group on the observation deck cheered for the good (pathetic) fight as Temari casually strolled back to her team as if she hadn't just brutally crushed someone into a concrete wall.

"That was embarrassing..." Rin said as she quirked an eyebrow at a grinning Naruto. "What is it?"

"I definitely want her for my army," Naruto said happily, a large smile threatening to engulf his face. Making Kakashi and the others from Konoha look at him warily, scared that he was in the pranking mood.

Everyone turned their heads from the slightly insane redhead and noted the screen had begun cycling through the next set of opponents.

**Nara Shikamaru**

**Vs.**

**Kinuta Dosu**

Shikamaru sighed as he noticed the names on the board and raised his hand to catch Hayate's attention, "Proctor-san I forfeit..."

Everyone just stared at the Nara in silence, Dosu having frozen in mid step on his way down the stairs as he turned to look at the boy that should have been his opponent. Hayate sighed as Ino began going ballistic on the Nara Clan heir about not even trying. '_Typical Naras,'_ Hayate thought as he raised his hand. '_I guess I'll get Yugao-chan to inform Shikaku-sama and Yoshino-sama.'_

"Winner Kinuta Dosu!"

Naruto chuckled as he watched his old friend get chewed out by his blonde teammate and Asuma. Rin was beside him suppressing a giggle behind her hand. '_The shinobi from Konoha are funny and weird.'_ The noble thought with another giggle.

Everyone looked back to the board to see who was next.

**Tsurugi Misumi**

**Vs.**

**Sabaku No Gaara**

"So little boy, ya ready to get your sandy little ass handed to you!" Tsurugi shouted cockily to the impassive Gaara. Predictably, Gaara just stared tiredly at the Oto spy.

"I don't care, you are weak." The Suna jinchuuriki said in a monotone voice. Tsurugi's brow twitch in obvious anger, before he launched himself at the Suna genin.

Tsurugi used his stretching ability to wrap himself around Gaara's body, only to find himself wrapped around a barrier of sand. "Pathetically weak," Gaara said as he launched spikes of sand out of the outside of the barrier, piercing his opponent many times, blood spraying everywhere, until he clenched his hand to stop the barrage. "I should put you out of your misery." The racoon boy said, looking down at the slashed up boy. Tsurugi just moaned from his spot on the floor in pain.

"**Sand Coffin no Jutsu**." Gaara said as he surrounded Tsurugi with sand. He clenched his fist after raising the boy from the ground, the coffin of sand imploded, spraying chunks of flesh and blood everywhere. Hayate sighed at the sight, he didn't even have to check on Tsurugi's condition.

"Winner, Sabaku no Gaara!" The sickly Jounin called out, before succumbing to a coughing fit.

Everyone was quiet as Gaara returned to his team, Naruto the only one not doing it because of the gory death; he was thinking of ways to get the two Sand siblings into his army. Kankuro felt ready to stab someone at the redhead's thoughts and the next two names were displayed on the screen.

**Omoi of Kumo**

**Vs.**

**Kankuro of Suna**

"Ahh..." The white haired boy from the Kumo team moaned. "Why do I have to fight? I should just be like the Nara and forfeit." Karui snapped her head around and grabbed the front of her teammate's shirt. "Oh no you don't!" she yelled, before she launched him down into the ring.

Hayate raised an eyebrow at the boy from Kumo that just slid to a stop in front of him. "You're *cough* pretty eager huh?" The sickly Jounin said, all he got was a moan from Omoi.

"Let's get this over with!" Kankuro barked as he arrived in the arena. "I've got babes to hit on back at the village!" All of the girl's in the balcony started shaking their fists in anger, especially Temari, getting Kakashi to fearfully put away his Icha Icha lest they turn their attention to him.

"Match Omoi of Kumo vs *cough* Sabaku no Kankuro, Start!" Hayate yelled and the proctor and Kankuro immediately found themselves having to dodge out of the way as Omoi appeared before them, his nodachi striking the ground where Kankuro had been standing. The Suna genin stared in shock as he saw a few scraps of his clothes falling in the air. Omoi smirked as he heard a hollow sound where his blade had struck Kankuro's leg.

"So you are a puppeteer?" Omoi asked, startling Kankuro and the others from Suna on the Balcony. '_How did he figure out from one attack?!'_ Baki thought in alarm.

'Kankuro' smirked before sand began to fall down 'his' body to reveal a grotesque puppet wearing what seemed to be a tattered black cloak and had three eyes. "Say hello to Karasu!" Kankuro said as he popped out of the bandages on the puppets back.

Kankuro smirked as he stared at his dark skinned opponent, before with a flick of his wrist sent Karasu soaring towards Omoi. His opponent on the other hand was ready for him and he flipped over the puppet, swinging his blade as he fell.

The puppeteer's smirk turned to a look of confusion, then terror as Karasu immediately fell to the ground, unsupported by his chakra threads anymore. Omoi landed on the ground with a sigh and he brought his nodachi up to his shoulder lazily, everyone in the balcony but the Kumo team wondering what he did. Suddenly Naruto's face split into a grin prompting everyone to looks at him. "He coated his blade with lightning chakra!" The powerful redhead proclaimed, causing Kakashi and Rin's eyes to widen, or in Kakashi's case 'eye'. '_When the hell did Naruto get so observant?_' Kakashi thought as he stared at his genin student. '_Not even Sasuke and Sakura caught onto that, perhaps I have been concentrating too much on the wrong student.'_

* * *

><p>Omoi edged towards the slightly intimidated Kankuro, who slid slightly backwards. The two charged at one another once more. The two combatant's nodachi met with kunai again and again, until, Omoi slightly twisted his wrist, adding lightning chakra to his sword, and Kankuro's kunai was sliced clean through, his weight pressed against the empty air caused him to over extend. Omoi then swiftly turned and gripped Kankuro's wrist and pulled, bringing the Sabaku to his knees. He then placed his sword to the young puppeteer's throat.<p>

"It's over," said Omoi confidently, as the edge of his sword pressed against Kankuro's jugular.

"Winner... Omoi of Kumo!" Hayate announced, calling the match to an end, which left a very sour Kankuro to retreat back up the stairs. Omoi rejoined the others on the balcony and sat next to a lazy Nara, complaining about abusive teammates, which prompt Samui to hold Karui back by the collar of her shirt, so that the dark skinned redhead wouldn't kill her teammate before the finals.

In the background, the sound of the electronic board showing the new names.

**Lee Rock**

**Vs.**

**Higurashi Tenten**

"Well then, this should be interesting," Naruto said as he read the names.

"Why would you say that Naruto?" asked Kakashi casually. Gai also seemed very interested in the answer. "They are both teammates, so this will make it harder for them to win," replied the new King. "Both know the other's style and have trained against each other. While Tenten has the advantage of far greater accuracy and is an expert with Bukijutsu, it's nullified by the fact that Lee knows how to counter her fighting styles due to all of their sparing. And while he is a Taijutsu virtuoso, she can nullify those with her long range and mid-range weapons."

He got a nod of approval from Kakashi, who was now holding more respect for his student. 'So you were actually listening to what I taught you!' Kakashi thought with crocodile tears running from his free eye and under his headband.

* * *

><p>"Yosh, Tenten! Let us show them the power of our Youth!" Rock Lee shouted, taking a nice guy pose. Tenten merely groaned in response, but wordlessly left the balcony to confront her teammateopponent.

Hayate then gave the signal for the fight to commence as he tried to stop coughing.

"Let's give this all we've got!" exclaimed Tenten with an encouraging smile. This only caused Lee to become even more hyper in the ways of the Youth.

Lee then leapt forward with forward flying kick and the battle began with earnest, causing everyone to watch it in amazement. Especially after Gai let Lee remove his weights, the rest was chaos as Lee dodged weapon after weapon, but couldn't get any closer despite his now impressive speed.

Finally the match ended with Rock Lee being struck in the head by a large warhammer that flew towards him from Tenten's scroll while dodging two spears and a wrench. Hayate bent down towards the mini clone of Gai, almost afraid that if he touched him that he would be infected by the Youth.

"Winner... Higurashi Tenten!" Hayate shouted as Lee didn't get up, Tenten sighed as she picked her teammate up to take him back to the balcony, Gai having come down to pick up the weights that left two craters in the ground. Everyone was distracted for the next two competitors being announced.

**Hyuuga Hinata**

**Vs.**

**Hyuuga Neji**

(Sorry But I have Been Writing this chapter for a couple weeks now, so I am just gonna say Canon.)

**Uzumaki Naruto**

**Vs.**

**Akadō Yoroi **

Naruto gave a victorious smirk as he leapt down to the arena below them, shocking everyone as he left small craters where his feet struck the floor. Now he could finally fight an opponent, he looked over to see Yoroi walking down the stairs. '_I hope he puts up a better fight than the other two on his team.' _The redhead thought.

Yoroi met the proctor and his armored opponent in the middle of the arena and smirked under his mask. '_The kid looks even more stupid than he did with that horrendous jumpsuit, I can't believe that Kabuto was actually interested in this brat.'_ Yoroi thought as Hayate called the match start. He quickly rushed the tall redhead, a dark purple chakra sheath forming over his left hand as he went to grab the boy.

Naruto quickly pivoted under the older genin's arm and struck Yoroi in the side with a vicious punch that removed the air from his lungs. Naruto then leapt back and took a stance he had seen in his past life memories.

Yoroi sneered as he threw a kick out towards Naruto's head, trying to knock him off balance. Naruto ducked under the attack and was caught by the older boy's glowing hand, instantly feeling a drain on his chakra supply. He turned his piercing gaze to his opponent, who was smirking as his energy returned. "Oh yes, now this is what I call a buffet!" Yoroi exclaimed as he pulled more energy from his opponent. He was startled when the energy kept coming and Naruto just stood up, not shaken at all.

"How the fuck are you standing!?" Yoroi demanded as he stared in terror at the chakra monster in front of him, the damn kid didn't even look remotely tired. "Meh," Naruto said in a bored tone as he swatted Yoroi's hand from his face. "You shouldn't really grab another person's face, unless you are maybe going to kill them."

* * *

><p>He stunned them all with his words, especially Asuma who recognised the blood-line that Yoroi was using. "How the hell does he have this much damn chakra?" Kurenai asked as her 'secret' boyfriend filled her in on the mechanics of Yoroi's Kekkei Genkai.<p>

"He is an Uzumaki," Kakashi said from next to them, Rin and the Kumo team looking at them in interest. "How else do you think a mere genin would have so much stamina and power?" Kurenai and Asuma nodded before the smoker went to fill in Shikamaru and Choji on their question. Kurenai looked over at the cyclopean. "If he has this much chakra, I can understand why he failed the Academy exam, theres no way someone with that much natural chakra can do the mandatory bunshin."

Kakashi shook his head at his junior. "That's not the only reason, he was mainly sabotaged by many of his teachers so that he wouldn't become a shinobi. He was given outdated books and I heard that Mizuki would place genjutsu on his tests." Kakashi paused as he watched Naruto slam his foot into Yoroi's stomach. "From the way he absorbs the things I teach, I'd say he'd have been the Rookie of the Year instead of Sasuke if he hadn't been sabotaged."

Those words of course made an eavesdropping Uchiha even angrier at his teammate and more determined to take everything away from him.

* * *

><p>Back down in the arena, Naruto had just slapped Yoroi away from him with a vicious backhand. The older boy was thoroughly confused, he had been absorbing a lot of his opponent's chakra and yet Naruto hadn't even stumbled in exhaustion. '<em>This kid easily has the chakra of a High Jounin and yet he's only a genin, what the hell!?'<em> Yoroi exclaimed in his head.

He slipped and lost his concentration, letting Naruto slam his fist into Yoroi's stomach and throwing him into the air.

Naruto startled everyone when he jumped into the air to follow his teammate, and he performed a spinning back kick that threw Yoroi into the wall where he threw up blood and fell to the ground. As the older genin was about to rise up from the ground, Naruto appeared in front of him slamming his fist even harder into the boy's chest, burying him in the wall. Kakashi and everyone was startled by how fast the deadlast had moved.

Yoroi collapsed to the floor from the indent in the wall, Hayate coming over to check the boy's pulse before he stood back up.

"Winner… Uzumaki Naruto!" The sickly proctor yelled. They all looked to the board, Ino wondering who she was going to fight, when Hayate called for everyone to come down to the arena. "Wait!" Ino yelled to get everyone's attention. "What about me? I didn't get to fight?"

Hayate shrugged and looked at Hiruzen, the older man sighed and shrugged his shoulders. "I guess you pass since there was no one else to fight, you get to go to the Third Exam."

Ino looked slightly put out as she joined the others, slightly put out that she didn't get to face off against anyone and prove her worth.

The winners of the Preliminary Round all assembled in the arena to be addressed by the Hokage for what to expect in the finals.

"Each of you have done extremely well to make it through the grueling exams this far," Hiruzen said as he walked back and forth in front of the victors, "It's been an impressive effort by all of you. Now, you will all have to draw your numbers from the box that Anko is carrying, for your position in the Final Exam that will be in the form of a tournament."

Anko then stepped forward with a box that had a small hole that could fit a normal sized hand into it. Tenten was the first to draw for his position in the Chunin Exam Tournament for the third round. "Ten!"

A nervous, mouth filling Choji was the next to go. "Five."

"Four," said Temari, closely followed by her brother Gaara, Kankuro sulking next to Baki.

"Nine."

"Three," came Karui's voice as she drew her number.

Uchiha Sasuke was the next to step up. "Six."

Ino went next, followed by Samui.

"Nine."

"Eight."

"Two," was drawn by Neji.

"Seven," said Omoi.

"I guess that just leaves me as number One," said Naruto, however, he drew his number anyway, only to confirm what he'd said.

"The Final Exam will be held in one month at the *cough* Konohagakure Stadium," said Hayate, "That will give each of you time to both recover and recuperate *cough* from the last couple of days in the Forest of Death and give you time to *cough* train yourselves in some new techniques *cough* while further refining the techniques and jutsu you already know."

"I look forward to seeing what each of you youngsters can do when your matches come about," Hiruzen said happily as he waved a hand for the Jounin sensei to come forward. "You are all dismissed!"

* * *

><p><strong>So how did you guys like the chapter, I am sorry it took forever, but I wanted to write the prelims in one chapter to get it out of the way. Though I may have made Sasuke look like too much of an ass for what he did to Kiba. If you are interested about Akamaru's look when he ate the pill, think of a red furred version of the Shippuden Akamaru. <strong>

**Also If ya'll were looking for more Iskander-ish stuff in Naruto's match, I am afraid that I couldn't really pull off the Gordius Wheel without destroying the entire building. And I want to save his Reality Marble for when the council tries to kill him and the Valley of the End part, let's see Sasuke fight against one of the biggest armies in history, curse mark or not, he doesn't stand much of a chance against the power of Iskander's invincible armies!**

**I will be working on my Unlimited Blades and Fairy Tail one next. Until next time!**


End file.
